


Warriors: Dawn's Awakening--Part 3

by Lightfyre



Series: Warriors: Dawn's Awakening [3]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: mentions of sexual abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 26,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8705446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightfyre/pseuds/Lightfyre
Summary: Lichenstar returns to ThunderClan, her birth Clan, to help them fight a bear that has driven them out of their camp. However, going back means she will have to confront her troubled past.





	1. Allegiances

  
Allegiances

**DawnClan**

Leader: Lichenstar- pale gray she-cat with dark gray ears and tail  
Deputy: Skygaze- pale golden she-cat with dark brown ears, face, paws, and tail, and striking blue eyes  
Apprentice, Flickerpaw  
Medicine Cat: Pineleaf- small light brown tom 

Warriors: 

Blackrain- large white tom with black flecks  
Apprentice, Smokepaw  
Flashpelt- ginger tabby tom  
Whiteflame- white she-cat with a ginger forehead marking and fiery orange eyes  
Sparkyflight- yellow tabby tom  
Twitchtail- grayish brown tabby tom 

Apprentices: 

Flickerpaw- white she-cat with a ginger tail tipped with black  
Smokepaw- black tom 

 

**ThunderClan**

Leader: Flarestar- white she-cat with ginger patches  
Deputy: Shadefire- black tom with a ginger chest mark  
Apprentice, Rustpaw  
Medicine Cat: Rosefall- pinkish-orange she-cat

Warriors: 

Hazelsun- light brown tabby tom  
Cloverheart- pale gray tabby she-cat  
Cricketleap- lean black she-cat  
Emberstorm- black and ginger tortoiseshell she-cat  
Patchwhisker- white tom with black patches  
Apprentice, Blazepaw  
Morningcloud- gray and pale ginger tortoiseshell she-cat  
Dewshine- gray and white she-cat  
Sunstorm- mottled ginger tom  
Icefeather- gray and white she-cat  
Lightstripe- light brown tabby tom  
Burningwind- orangey-brown tabby tom  
Sleetfall- white she-cat  
Gorseflower- golden brown tabby she-cat  
Batfang- large very dark brown tom 

Apprentices:

Blazepaw- orangey-brown tabby and white tom  
Rustpaw- orangey-brown tabby tom 

Elders:

Redwing- dark red tabby tom (former deputy, retired due to blindness)  
Silverlily- pale gray she-cat 

 

**RiverClan**

Leader: Splitstar- black she-cat with one blue eye and one green eye  
Deputy: Graydusk- dark gray she-cat  
Medicine Cat: Fernlight- light brown tabby she-cat with soft green eyes  
Apprentice, Pebblecreek- dappled gray she-cat 

 

**WindClan**

Leader: Olivestar- wiry golden brown tom  
Deputy: Stormysky- mottled dark gray tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes  
Medicine Cat: Meadowglow- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with gray and brown tabby patches and bright green eyes  


 

**ShadowClan**

Leader: Scorchstar- dark ginger tom  
Deputy: Flamewing- ginger she-cat  
Medicine Cat: Quietsnow- white she-cat  
Apprentice, Honeypaw- golden tabby she-cat 

**The Tribe of Rushing Water**

Leader: Stoneteller- mottled brown tabby tom 

Prey-Hunters: 

Dusk With Red Clouds (Dusk)- pale brown tom with reddish brown ears and tail  
Rain That Shimmers in the Sunlight (Rain)- silver tabby she-cat  
Sandy Gorse With Ferns (Sandy)- sandy colored tom  
Little Bird That Chirps (Little Bird)- pale brown tabby she-cat with black stripes  
Stick That is Wide (Stick)- skinny dark brown tom 

Cave Guards:

Hawk That Circles in the Sky (Hawk)- large pale brown tabby tom  
Falcon Soaring in the Distance (Falcon)- light brown tabby tom  
Feather With Spots (Feather)- mottled pale brown tom 

Kit-Mothers:

Dawn With Small Clouds (Dawn)- cream colored she-cat  
Mother to Squeak of Little Mouse (Squeak)- dusty brown tom and Dandelion Shining With Dew (Dandelion)- golden brown she-cat


	2. Chapter 2

Lichenstar stared at the two young cats standing before her, unable to comprehend what they’d just told her.

“You’re from…ThunderClan?” she stuttered.

They nodded. The light brown tabby tom, who had introduced himself as Hazelsun, asked, “Are you Lichenstar? StarClan said you were the leader of DawnClan, and that my sister and I needed to travel through the mountains to find you.”

“Y-yes, that’s me,” Lichenstar stammered. “What’s happened in ThunderClan?” 

“A bear moved into the hollow that our camp resides in,” said Cloverheart, the gray tabby she-cat standing next to Hazelsun. “It chased us out, and now we’re living at the edge of ThunderClan’s territory by an abandoned Twoleg nest.”

“I see,” Lichenstar murmured. She had never seen a bear, but heard about them in nursery tales as a kit. They were rare in the forests, and incredibly large, brown beasts. She shuddered as she imagined the bear chasing her screeching, wailing former Clan mates out of the hollow. 

“But why do you need DawnClan’s help?” Lichenstar asked. “Can’t your neighboring Clans help you?” 

“No, we’re not on good terms with any of them,” said Hazelsun. “ShadowClan doesn’t like it that we’re too close to their border and has been threatening us. RiverClan has been our enemy since a great battle that happened seasons ago, and WindClan never wants to help us.” Hazelsun hung his head. 

“Oh,” Lichenstar said, feeling sympathy for the young cats. “I’m sorry. Well…let’s go and talk somewhere, and see if my Clan can help.”

But inside, Lichenstar was screaming. _No, StarClan! You know I can’t go back! I can’t face HIM again! …unless…_

“Wait, is there a warrior named Swifthawk still in ThunderClan?” Lichenstar asked cautiously.

“Huh? No,” said Hazelsun. “But that name does sound familiar.”

“Oh! He was Redwing’s son!” Cloverheart exclaimed. “He was the one that got killed by that RiverClan patrol, which started that huge battle!”

“Swifthawk is…dead?” Lichenstar stuttered. 

“Yes, he died a few moons before we were born,” said Cloverheart. 

Lichenstar swayed on her paws, feeling dizzy. Then, she felt a huge, glowing sense of relief warming her pelt, and she sighed, as if some huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

_Swifthawk is dead. I am free to go home._

“Come,” said Lichenstar, motioning with her tail for the two young cats to follow. Accompanying them was Skygaze, her lovely tawny fur gleaming in the sunlight. Lichenstar led the group to the shady ground beneath a large willow tree. 

“What’s this?” Hazelsun asked curiously, staring at a mound of dirt with a black tuft of fur on top of it.

“That’s where a warrior named Silentsmoke is buried,” Lichenstar exclaimed as she sat down. “He died protecting his mate from a fox as she was kitting.”

“Whoa,” Hazelsun breathed. “My sister and I were just recently made warriors!” 

“You’re from ThunderClan, right?” Cloverheart put her head to one side. “StarClan said you were.”

“Yes, I was born in ThunderClan,” said Lichenstar steadily. 

“Why did you leave?” Cloverheart asked.

Lichenstar sucked in her breath, her heart beginning to race. For a minute she saw Swifthawk’s sneering, arrogant face. She shook her head, wiping him from her mind, and then suddenly, got an idea. 

“Many seasons ago, we were fighting WindClan,” said Lichenstar. “I was trying to avenge my mentor, Foggyheart, who had been killed by WindClan warriors in a previous battle. I chased one of the cats that murdered him into the tunnels that connect WindClan and ThunderClan’s territories. Suddenly, the tunnel collapsed. I was trapped in a cavern, away from my Clan mates, and I hit my head on a rock really hard. When I woke up, I didn’t remember who I was.” 

She gave Skygaze a quick glance for her to stay quiet. Her deputy was the only cat she’d ever told about the true reason she had left ThunderClan. 

“I wandered out of the tunnels, and into the forest and mountains beyond ThunderClan’s territory, trying to remember who I was and where I came from. I was expecting kits, but I didn’t know who their father was.” 

With a deep breath, Lichenstar said, “The kits were born dead. I think they were killed when the tunnel collapsed partially on me.” 

Cloverheart let out a sympathetic noise. Lichenstar felt a twinge of guilt, knowing that her kits were alive and safe with the Tribe of Rushing Water not too far away. 

“Anyways, then I was visited by StarClan. They told me that it was my destiny to build my own Clan. I then remembered ThunderClan, but I couldn’t return—I had a quest to fulfill. I then recruited some kittypets and loners, trained them in the ways of the warrior code, and received nine lives from StarClan,” she concluded.

The two young cats looked at her in awe. “That’s amazing!” Hazelsun cried. 

“So, tell me, who is your leader?” Lichenstar asked. “When I left, Sapstar was the leader, and Redwing was his deputy. I saw Sapstar in StarClan when I got my nine lives, so I thought Redwing would be the leader now, but you’ve been calling him by his warrior name. Is he dead?” 

“No, Redwing is an elder,” said Cloverheart. “His eyes got scratched out in that battle with RiverClan, and Sapstar got knocked into the river and drowned. Since Redwing was blinded, he couldn’t be leader, so StarClan told our medicine cat that a warrior named Flarepelt should be leader. She’s Flarestar now, and Shadefire is her deputy.” 

“Flarepelt!??” Lichenstar yelped in surprise. Memories of training as an apprentice in the forest came flooding back to her. Flarepelt had been her best friend growing up! 

“I…I remember her well,” Lichenstar gasped. “We were close. Wow…I never imagined she’d become leader! And I guess that makes sense that she’d choose Shadefire as her deputy…they were in love.”

She felt dizzy from all the new information she’d just learned, slowly wrapping her mind around it. 

_Swifthawk and Sapstar are dead, Redwing is blind, and Flarepelt and Shadefire are leader and deputy…_

“So, who are your parents?” Lichenstar asked. She wondered how many kits had been born and made into warriors since she’d left. 

“Our father is Lightstripe, and our mother is Silverlily,” said Hazelsun.

“Ah, Lightstripe,” said Lichenstar, remembering the well-respected ThunderClan warrior. Hazelsun’s pelt greatly resembled his father’s. Then, suddenly, it hit Lichenstar.

“Your mother’s name is…Silverlily!?” she gasped. “That’s… _my_ mother’s name!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that bears don't live in the wilderness in the UK (where Warriors supposedly takes place), but...fuck it. Maybe it escaped from a zoo, LOL.


	3. Chapter 3

“What!?” Hazelsun and Cloverheart cried in unison. 

“Wait a minute…no, you can’t be…” Cloverheart stuttered. “Yes…yes, you are! You’re Lichentail! Our mother told us about you…we thought you were dead!” 

“Wait until our mother learns that you’re alive!” Hazelsun cried. “She’ll be so happy to see you! She always talked about the daughter she’d had before we were born, who she’d lost.”

Lichenstar remembered her silver-furred mother clearly, along her warm voice. She suddenly felt a surge of excitement, mingled with nervousness.

_I’m going to see her again! She realized. But I’ll have to lie to her as well…will she believe me?_

“But…wait, Lightstripe is your father?” Lichenstar frowned. “Lightstripe already had a mate, Duskfeather. He was devoted to her.”

“Duskfeather died of greencough,” Cloveheart explained. “So did Silverlily’s old mate, Stonestorm. They grew close after they both lost their mates, and then they fell in love and had us.” 

“I see,” murmured Lichenstar. She’d already known Stonestorm, her father, had passed away, for he had given her one of her nine lives. Lichenstar studied her half-siblings, feeling a rush of affection as she recognized her mother’s pale gray coat and green eyes in Cloverheart. 

“You do look like Silverlily,” Lichenstar told the young she-cat warmly. “How is she?” 

“She’s alright,” said Cloverheart. “She retired to the elder’s den when we were made warriors, and she and Redwing like to tell the apprentices stories of the past. She misses you, though. She talks about you a lot.”

Lichenstar felt a stab of guilt, imagining her aging mother wistfully thinking about the daughter she believed to be dead. And now, her two other kits had gone on a risky journey, and she had no idea when they’d return. 

_I’m coming home, Mother. You’ll have all your kits back soon._

“Alright, let me talk to my warriors,” said Lichenstar, getting to her feet. 

“So you’ll help us!?” Hazelsun exclaimed. 

“Of course,” said Lichenstar. “My family needs me.” 

The two young warriors excitedly followed Lichenstar and Skygaze back to camp, where Lichenstar gathered everyone around. 

“So let me get this straight,” said Blackrain after Lichenstar was done talking. “Some dead cats told your long lost brother and sister that they needed to come find you, and we’re going to trek all the way through the mountains to fight a bear?”

“Yes,” said Lichenstar.

Blackrain let out a long sigh, and then said, “Okay, well, if that’s what you need us to do, I guess we better get going.”

“Are we really going to meet another Clan?” Flickerpaw bounced up and down with excitement, along with her brother Smokepaw. 

“Yes, we are,” said Lichenstar. 

“I can’t wait!” Flickerpaw purred, waving her dark ginger tail that sharply contrasted with her white coat. 

“I’ll go prepare us some traveling herbs,” said Pineleaf, heading for his den. 

“You’re a medicine cat?” Hazelsun curiously put his head to one side. “Who trained you?” 

“Two ThunderClan medicine cats from long ago, Leafpool and Jayfeather,” Pineleaf replied. “They visited me in my dreams.”

“Whoa,” Hazelsun gasped.

“We saw old ThunderClan cats in our dream,” said Cloverheart. “The past leaders—Sapstar, Sparkstar, Bramblestar, and Firestar were there. I couldn’t believe I was seeing them, but it felt so real. Their fur sparkled as if they were full of little stars!” 

Blackrain snorted and mumbled something to Flashpelt. Lichenstar knew that some of her warriors, who had all been kittypets or loners before, were still struggling to believe that StarClan really existed, particularly Blackrain. She hoped they would still be accepted into StarClan one day, now that DawnClan had been made an official Clan.

“Alright, once Pineleaf has given us traveling herbs, let’s head out,” said Lichenstar. “There are plenty of herbs here in the mountains that we can use if anyone gets injured.” 

“And there’s another group of cats living here in the mountains!” said Hazelsun. “They’re called the Tribe of Rushing Water. They’re kind of like a Clan, but do things a little bit differently.”

Cloverheart nodded. “They’re really friendly. They let Hazelsun and I stay with them for a night on our way here. I’m sure they’d let us stay with them again.”

All of a sudden, Lichenstar’s heart seemed to leap out of her chest. She fought to stay steady on her paws as a chill ran up her spine, causing her fur to bristle. 

_No, not The Tribe of Rushing Water…that’s where my kits are!_


	4. Chapter 4

“Are you okay, Lichenstar?” Skygaze glanced worryingly at her. 

“Yes, I’m fine,” Lichenstar lied. “I’ll just go see if Pineleaf is done making his herb mixture.” 

Lichenstar trotted off towards the medicine den. Skygaze followed, her blue eyes heavy with concern. 

“Lichenstar, what’s wrong?” she whispered.

“I can’t go to the Tribe of Rushing Water!” Lichenstar choked. “That’s where my kits are! I’m…I’m afraid to see them….they might look like…their father.” 

Skygaze gently nuzzled Lichenstar’s cheek. “I know this must be difficult for you,” she murmured. “But I’ll be with you the whole time. Besides, they don’t know you’re their mother. They won’t notice if you can’t look at them.” 

“I…I know.” Lichenstar hung her head. “It’s just…part of me hates myself for leaving them. I don’t think they’d ever accept me if they knew who I was.” 

Skygaze tenderly licked Lichenstar’s ear. “I don’t think there was any wrong or right thing to do in your situation,” she said. “I think I would have done the same thing, had I been you.” 

Lichenstar gratefully pressed her muzzle against Skygaze’s cheek, but she still felt as though cold claws were clutching at her gut. After everything she’d been through, even after becoming a Clan leader, she was still haunted by that dark memory from seasons ago, of a quiet day deep in the forest, with Swifthawk breathing heavily in her ear. She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth, forcing it out of her mind. 

_Even though he’s dead, I’m still not free from him…_

“Why am I still afraid of Swifthawk?” Lichenstar sobbed. “He was just a stupid, arrogant tom. I’ve faced far scarier things than him. But that day, he…he took all my dignity…” 

“I know,” said Skygaze softly. “It’s hard to get over something like that. But you’ll be okay. The memory will fade with time. You now have me, and all your other warriors.” She gently intertwined her tail with Lichenstar’s. 

“Oh, Skygaze, I don’t know what I’d do without you,” Lichenstar sighed, pressing against her mate’s warm tawny pelt. 

“Hey, um…I’ve prepared the traveling herbs,” said Pineleaf, suddenly appearing. 

Lichenstar pulled away from Skygaze and followed Pineleaf as he sorted his mixture into small piles for each cat. 

“Yuck, it tastes awful!” Smokepaw complained. 

“I know it’s bitter, but you’ll be thankful for the strength they’ll give you,” said Pineleaf. “We’ve got a long way to go.”

“Stay close to your mentors,” Whiteflame told her kits. “This is unfamiliar territory, and there could be dangers lurking.” 

“Well I’m not scared!” said Flarepaw, puffing out her chest. “I’m not a kit anymore!” 

“You’re still only seven moons old,” Lichenstar reminded her. 

“Well, I won’t let anything hurt the apprentices,” said Sparkyflight, lashing his tail as his yellow fur bristled. 

Lichenstar smiled. Sparkyflight had become quite fond of the two young cats. She remembered last leaf-fall, when they were small kits, and Sparkyflight had shown them how to catch falling leaves. As odd as he was, Lichenstar was glad to have him in the Clan.

“Alright!” Lichenstar turned to face her warriors. “Let’s head on out!” 

The cats made good pace, having covered a lot of ground by dusk. Flickerpaw and Smokepaw bounced around, eagerly asking Hazelsun and Cloverheart questions about the main Clans. 

“Is ThunderClan really in a giant gorge?” said Flickerpaw.

Cloverheart nodded. “It was hollowed out by Twolegs long ago.”

“What’s a bear?” asked Smokepaw.

“It’s a giant, very aggressive creature.” Hazelsun shuddered. “I didn’t believe they were real until one came bursting into the camp. It was even bigger than a dog. Its eyes burned like coals, and its fangs had to be at least half a tail length long. We’re lucky all of us got out of the camp alive.” 

“H-how are we going to fight it if it’s so big?” exclaimed Smokepaw, his voice trembling slightly.

“If we gather enough cats, we might be able to drive it off,” said Hazelsun. He gazed up towards the darkening sky, where the stars were starting to appear. “StarClan sent us to find DawnClan. They must have faith in us.” 

The cats found a clump of thick gorse bushes to sleep under for the night. Lichenstar lay awake, her chin resting on Skygaze’s head. She gazed up towards a gap in the brambles, where a star twinkled brightly in the indigo sky. She felt a slight sense of comfort sweep through her—StarClan hadn’t let her down before. Would everything turn out alright this time as well? 

As Lichenstar drifted off to sleep, visions of silvery shapes filled her vision. She caught glimpses of familiar faces of cats she’d once known—Stonestorm, Sapstar, and her former mentor Foggyheart. Their outlines were pale, but their gazes were filled with warmth. Suddenly, her fur prickled as she felt a rush of cold air, and a furious hiss in her ear. She whirled around to see a snarling tabby face and glowering yellow eyes. 

Lichenstar awoke with a screech, leaping out from under the bushes. 

“Lichenstar, what’s wrong!?” Skygaze concernedly poked her head out, followed by Hazelsun and Cloverheart. 

Lichenstar took a few deep, gasping breaths, trying to calm herself down. 

“Just…a nightmare…” she panted. Embarrassment burned through her pelt—she was the leader, and she couldn’t even keep herself together.

Skygaze slipped out of the bush and pressed her nose comfortingly to Lichenstar’s. “It’s alright,” she said gently. 

Lichenstar shuddered, Swifthawk’s face still vivid in her mind. It had seemed so real…she could have sworn she’d even caught his scent...

“Was it an omen from StarClan?” Hazelsun asked worriedly. 

“N—no,” said Lichenstar. “At least, I don’t think so.” She looked towards the horizon, which was starting to turn pink with dawn. 

“Do you all want to sleep more, or get moving?” Lichenstar kneaded the ground with her paws, feeling restless. 

“I’m up for heading out,” said Hazelsun. The young warrior’s amber eyes gleamed excitedly. “I can’t wait to see the Tribe again!” 

The fur rose along Lichenstar’s spine at the mention. She forced herself to appear calm as she led her warriors deeper into the mountains. Flickerpaw and Smokepaw were in the lead, playfully racing each other. 

“Catch up, slowpoke!” Flickerpaw called to her brother. 

“Who are you calling a slowpoke?” said Smokepaw, darting ahead of Flickerpaw. The young black tom disappeared into a clump of undergrowth. Suddenly, they heard him cry out.

“Smokepaw!” Whiteflame cried, racing after her son into the brush. “Smokepaw, are you hurt!?” 

The others scrambled after her through the bracken. Smokepaw was on the other side, crouching with his fur prickled slightly. 

“Careful, this is the edge of a cliff!” he warned. “I almost fell!” 

The cats stood still, noticing the crumbling sandy ridge. 

“Whoa,” Flashpelt breathed. “Look at this view!” 

Before them stretched a deep valley surrounded by more cliffs. The growing sunlight cast creamy stripes across the shadowy ground far below. The peaks of the mountains glowed with golden light, and high up above, a soaring eagle let out an echoing cry. 

“It’s so beautiful!” Flickerpaw whispered. “Is this where the Tribe lives?”

“We’re getting pretty close,” said Cloverheart. “If we turn back and head east, I think we’ll reach their camp. You can’t miss it—it’s a huge cave behind a tall waterfall!” 

The cats scrambled back through the undergrowth and headed down a slope that grew steeper as they went. Whiteflame gasped as Flickerpaw slipped on a clump of loose rocks, but the apprentice nimbly leaped up onto a boulder. Suddenly, she gasped, spotting something in the distance. 

“I see a bunch of cats up ahead!” she cried. 

Lichenstar opened her jaws, and, sure enough, detected the scents of several unfamiliar cats. Just a few moments later, they appeared over the top of a hill and came walking towards them. Hazelsun and Cloverheart raised their tails in greeting as a young tom came bounding up to them. 

“Hey, Dusk!” said Hazelsun. “Nice to see you again!” 

“You too. Did you find DawnClan?” the other cat asked. His fur was pale brown, except for his ears and tail, which were a deep reddish-brown, similar to how Lichenstar had darker ears and tail than the rest of her coat…

Suddenly, it hit her. She froze, feeling as though she’d just been plunged into ice cold water, and couldn’t breathe. 

_That cat is my son!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering, yes, Swifthawk went to the Dark Forest for being a douche canoe.


	5. Chapter 5

“This is DawnClan, here!” Hazelsun exclaimed, gesturing towards the crowd with his tail. 

Lichenstar felt a nudge from behind her, and turned to notice Skygaze. She forced her paws to move, one in front of the other—she was the leader, she needed to go and greet the Tribe. 

“I am Lichenstar of DawnClan,” she said, keeping her voice steady. “I assume you are the Tribe of Rushing Water?” 

“Yes,” said a dark brown tom, dipping his head. “Welcome, Lichenstar.” 

A pale gray tabby she-cat appeared beside Dusk, touching noses with Cloverheart. “I’m so glad you found them!” she exclaimed. 

Another jolt went through Lichenstar, sending her fur bristling along her spine. She was suddenly taken back to seasons ago, where she was in a small cave, with three tiny fuzzy bundles gathered around her stomach. One of them, the only she-cat, had a pale gray tabby coat. 

_My daughter!_

For a split second, Lichenstar wanted to rush forward and nuzzle her kits, but kept herself collected, taking deep breaths until her fur lay flat. 

“You alright, Lichenstar?” said Blackrain. 

“Yes,” Lichenstar lied. She turned to the dark brown tom. “Are you the Tribe’s leader?”

The tom shook his head. “No, that is Stoneteller. He doesn’t leave his cavern much. I am Stick That is Wide. Come, let us show you the way to our cave.” 

The cats headed onward, with a distant roaring sound growing louder. It reminded Lichenstar of the river back in the Clan territories. Hazelsun and Cloverheart were chatting with Dusk and his sister. Lichenstar felt a tug at her heart as she noticed how similar her daughter and Cloverheart’s coats were. 

_They don’t even know that they’re kin._

As they rounded a bend, Lichenstar’s jaw dropped. Before them was a huge, shimmering curtain of falling water. It was even taller than a tree, and fed into a creek. Tiny rainbows sparkled in the misty air. The Tribe cats led their guests behind the falling water, into a huge, gaping entrance to an enormous cave. Lichenstar had never seen anything like it—huge tendrils made of stone hung from the cave roof. The walls were adorned with several small dens, which a few cats poked their heads out of curiously. Two passageways led to other, unseen caverns. 

“How is your foot, Little Bird?” Lichenstar’s daughter padded over to a pale brown tabby she-cat, who blinked warmly at her. 

“It’s alright, Rain,” she purred. “Stoneteller says it’s healing quite nicely.” Little Bird lifted her paw, revealing a large cut on her pad, and licked at it. 

Suddenly, a brown kit came bouncing down the passageway into the main cave. 

“Mama, there are more strange cats!” he cried. 

“Squeak, I told you it’s not time to go out and play!” A cream colored she-cat appeared behind him. “Wait until your sister’s woken up from her nap.” She picked her kit up by the scruff of the neck and carried him back into the rear cavern. 

That must be where their nursery is, Lichenstar thought. She was surprised at how similar the Tribe seemed to the Clans. A curious crowd was gathering around the DawnClan cats. 

“Hey, it’s Hazelsun and Cloverheart again!” One cat pushed his way through the crowd to greet the two. 

Lichenstar’s heart stopped. She couldn’t breathe. Standing just a few tail lengths from her was a huge pale brown tabby tom, with bright golden eyes and rippling muscles.

“Hey, Hawk!” Hazelsun greeted him.

_Oh StarClan! Don’t tell me his name is Hawk..._

Lichenstar’s other son was the splitting image of his father. The blood roared in Lichenstar’s ears, every instinct telling her to run. 

“So, I’m guessing you found DawnClan?” said Hawk. 

Lichenstar sank down on her haunches, her fur slowly flattening. His voice sounded nothing like Swifthawk’s. His expression was different, too. Instead of that arrogant look Swifthawk always wore, he had a friendly gleam in his eye. 

“Yes, we found DawnClan!” Cloverheart exclaimed. “It turns out StarClan chose us to find it because their leader is our half-sister!” 

Hawk tilted his head in confusion. 

“It’s a long story,” said Hazelsun. “We’ll tell you all about it.” 

The cats all gathered in a large circle. Skygaze came to sit next to Lichenstar, putting a comforting paw on hers and stroking her back with her tail. Lichenstar was grateful for her partner’s warm pelt brushing against her as her children sat with her half-siblings on the other side of the circle. Suddenly, a large, broad-shouldered brown tabby tom came walking into the main cavern. 

“Welcome, DawnClan,” he said with a deep, rumbling purr. “I am Stoneteller, the leader of the Tribe.”

Lichenstar dipped her head. “I am Lichenstar, the leader of DawnClan. I am honored to meet you.” 

“Is there something troubling you?” Stoneteller asked. 

Lichenstar whipped her head around and quickly smoothed down her still slightly prickled fur. “Oh, nothing at all, it’s just a bit chilly in here.” 

The cats sat around and talked for a while, getting to know each other. 

“So you don’t have nine lives?” Lichenstar said to Stoneteller.

The leader shook his head. “No, The Tribe of Endless Hunting does not grant us leaders nine lives. That is why I stay in my cavern most of the time, to stay safe. I read signs from our ancestors and share dreams with them. I’m also the healer of the Tribe.”

“He’s kind of like a leader and a medicine cat combined,” Cloverheart remarked. 

Stick suddenly stood up. “Perhaps it’s time we went for a hunt?” 

“That sounds good, I’m hungry!” said Dusk. 

“You and Rain can come with me, and how about Lichenstar and her deputy, too?” Stick suggested. 

“Oh…um, sure, thank you,” said Lichenstar. She and Skygaze followed the three Tribe cats towards the entrance of the cave. Suddenly, Hawk appeared next to them, along with two other large brown toms. They veered off towards the sides of the entrance, and sat down. 

“Oh, you’re…not coming with us?” Lichenstar was confused.

“We are cave guards,” Hawk explained. “We keep watch over our home. Others in our Tribe, like Rain and Dusk, are prey-hunters.” 

“Oh,” said Lichenstar. As they passed the roaring waterfall, she glanced at Hawk briefly over her shoulder. He looked so strong and sturdy, his golden eyes shimmering as he gazed into the distance. Lichenstar was startled by a surge of affection that rushed through her. She felt as though that cave would be very safe with her son standing guard. 

The hunting patrol headed out into an area of flat terrain dotted with rocks and gorse bushes. Lichenstar felt a tug at her heart—she recognized this place. Not far away, there was a cave where she had given birth to her kits. Although the land seemed bare, the scents of several birds and mice bathed Lichenstar’s tongue. The cats spread out, tracking the smells. Lichenstar spotted a fat mouse in a clump of bracken, unsuspectingly nibbling on a seed. She sprang into the bracken and killed it with a quick blow. Feeling quite satisfied as to how large it was, she kicked dirt over the mouse to collect it later. Suddenly, she caught a glimpse of Dusk’s red tail flashing in the sunlight from not too far away. The young tom was creeping up behind a robin that was standing on a rock, pruning its feathers. Lichenstar held her breath, watching her son silently approach the bird until he was just a whisker length away. Suddenly, the bird turned its head, and immediately leaped into the air, flapping its wings and chirping frantically. It was rapidly gaining height, but then, Dusk sprang and soared gracefully into the air. Lichenstar gasped—she had never seen a cat jump so high before! Dusk reached out his paws and clasped the robin between his claws. He went sailing down to the ground, biting down hard on his prey’s neck. 

“Great job!” Lichenstar called out to Dusk, purring with pride. Dusk twitched his ears gratefully at the compliment. 

“Dusk is our best hunter,” said Stick. Lichenstar jumped as the dark brown tom unexpectedly came up behind her. 

“In fact,” said Stick, his voice dropping to nearly a whisper. “He seems to look quite a lot like you.”

Lichenstar’s heart stopped. “W--what do you mean?” she stammered, her mouth growing dry. 

A hard glint appeared in Stick’s yellow eyes. Lichenstar felt paralyzed by his glare. 

“We found Dusk and his siblings abandoned when they were kits,” Stick hissed. “I was part of the patrol that found them. We couldn’t find their mother, but we did catch her scent. I remember it clearly—it was _your_ scent!”


	6. Chapter 6

Lichenstar trembled, unable to speak. 

“Why did you abandon them?” Stick demanded. “And why have you come back here?” 

“I…I can explain,” Lichenstar stuttered. 

“You better have a good explanation.” Stick lashed his tail. “How could have just left them to die?”

A surge of anger suddenly replaced Lichenstar’s fear. 

“I didn’t leave them to die!” she hissed. “I left them so that your Tribe would find them!” 

“But why come back here, if you want nothing to do with them?” Stick growled. 

“My Clan is just staying here for a rest.” Lichenstar sighed deeply. “I’m from ThunderClan, the same Clan that Hazelsun and Cloverheart are from. I ran away a long time ago.” A knot formed in her throat. She did not want to repeat this story, but she forced herself to choke it out. 

“My kits’ father was not a good cat…I wanted to get them away from him. He attacked me one day and forced me to mate with him.” Lichenstar let out a sob. “I love my kits, but I felt that if I kept them…that I would still be connected to him. I had heard stories of the Tribe from my Clan’s elders…I knew this would be a good place for my kits to live.”

She hung her head, exhausted from spitting out the truth. Stick spoke again, but this time, in a much softer voice.

“I am sorry,” he said. “Perhaps I shouldn’t have judged you so harshly. We just had no idea why a mother would just leave her newborn kits. Little Bird had just given birth to two kits that were weak and didn’t survive. She still had milk left, so she nursed your kits and raised them as her own.” 

“Do they know Little Bird isn’t their real mother?” Lichenstar asked quietly.

“Yes, they know,” said Stick. “But it does not seem to bother them too much. She loves them as if they grew in her belly. Her mate, Sandy, helped raise them too. Falcon and Feather, Little Bird’s sons from her first litter, trained Hawk to be a cave guard like them.” 

“I am so grateful to your Tribe.” Lichenstar dipped her head. “I wish I could thank Little Bird, but…I think it’s best if I don’t reveal who I really am.” 

Stick nodded. “I know this is difficult for you, so I will not say a word.” 

“Thank you,” Lichenstar muttered thickly.

“Hey, Lichenstar, is everything alright?” Skygaze was heading over to her. 

“Oh, yeah,” said Lichenstar. “Look at this huge mouse I caught! I think it’ll feed at least three cats!” 

They hunted until sun-high, bringing back Lichenstar’s mouse and several plump birds. Dusk was struggling to carry his robin along with another bird he’d caught; Lichenstar came over and offered to carry one, which he thanked her for. They returned to the cave, where everyone settled down and shared prey and tongues. 

“Are you doing okay?” Skygaze murmured into Lichenstar’s ear as she groomed her mate’s head.

“Yes,” Lichenstar whispered with a purr. “My kits are beautiful.” 

Come nightfall, the cave guards took their place by the waterfall, sleeping in shifts. Lichenstar curled up with Skygaze and was dozing off when she picked up the sound of tiny paws scurrying through the cave. 

“Come on, Dandelion!” came a whisper. “Let’s go explore!” 

Lichenstar opened one eye to see Squeak, the kit from earlier, darting towards the entrance to the cave, a golden brown she-kit following him. They carefully crept past Hawk, who was on guard, but had fallen asleep sitting up. 

Fully snapping herself awake, Lichenstar slowly got up, careful not to disturb Skygaze, and padded quietly towards Hawk. 

“Hey!” she hissed in his ear. “Wake up!”

“Huh?” Hawk’s eyes flew open.

“The kits just snuck past you out of the cave!” Lichenstar whispered. 

“Oh, man!” Hawk groaned under his breath. “I was supposed to be on guard…I’m gonna get in so much trouble!”

“I can help you find them before the others wake up,” said Lichenstar. 

She and Hawk carefully stepped their way around the sleeping guards, and then dashed past the waterfall out into the open. 

“I’m picking up their scent. They couldn’t have gotten far,” said Hawk.

They tracked the scent around a copse of gorse bushes, coming into a clearing illuminated by the full moon. A few fox lengths away, Squeak and his sister Dandelion were tumbling through the silvery grass, swiping at each other with their little paws. Suddenly, an unfamiliar scent bathed Lichenstar’s tongue. It was a powerful, pungent odor that made the fur along her spine bristle. And then, a massive creature emerged from the thin trees surrounding the clearing. It appeared to be a cat, with short golden brown fur, but it was very, very large—bigger than the largest dog Lichenstar had ever seen. Its yellow eyes gleamed fiercely in the dark, staring straight at the kits, who had not noticed it. It opened its jowls, revealing long fangs. 

“Squeak, Dandelion, _run!_ ” Hawk yowled, charging at the creature. The kits turned their heads and froze. The huge cat spread its jaws, lunging towards them. Dandelion let out a helpless wail. And then, Hawk went sailing through the air, latching on to the monster’s face with his claws. The beast roared, rearing up his head and trying to shake Hawk off. Lichenstar raced over to the kits. 

“Get back to the cave, _now!_ ” she yowled, giving them a hard shove with her paw. 

Squeak and Dandelion scurried away as the big cat flung Hawk off of him. He landed squarely on his paws and then lunged again at the creature, slashing at its shoulder. It yowled in pain as Lichenstar ran around and raked her claws across its other shoulder. Snarling furiously, it rounded on Hawk, who darted out of the way and slid under the creature’s stomach, clawing at it wildly. The creature leapt away, fixing Hawk and Lichenstar in a venomous glare. The two cats leaped away as it struck out at them with an enormous paw, and then, from either side, leaped up on the monster’s back. Lichenstar bit down on its spine as Hawk nimbly leaped on top of the creature’s head, biting its ear and tearing away a small piece of flesh. The huge cat screamed as blood sprayed into the air. It shook its head, dislodging Hawk, who landed on his back, his stomach exposed. 

“NO!” Lichenstar yowled as the beast lunged for him. In a few quick moves, she sprung from its back, jumped in between it and Hawk, and sprang at its chest, sinking her fangs and claws to hold on. The beast staggered backwards, roaring. Hawk jumped to his feet, darting under the beast and attacking its stomach again. The monster jumped away, dislodging Lichenstar, and lashed out its paw once more, this time striking Hawk. The tom lay stunned as the huge cat sprang at him, grabbing him by the shoulder and hoisting him into the air. Lichenstar was shocked by the fiery burst of rage that exploded in her chest, letting out a deafening yowl as she soared through the air and slammed her body into the beast’s muzzle, forcing him to drop her son. 

“Stay away from him!” she screeched, jumping up and slashing at the soft fur under the huge cat’s chin. Suddenly, she was knocked to the ground by the beast’s paw, gasping for air as the beast towered over her. Its eyes were narrowed into tiny, glowing slits as it parted its jaws, roaring furiously as it brought its fangs down on Lichenstar. Unable to move, she closed her eyes, waiting for the huge, sharp teeth to pierce her flesh, but then, suddenly, the beast was crying out. She opened her eyes again, to see a third cat latched onto the monster. She gasped as she recognized Falcon, another cave guard. His brother Feather suddenly appeared, flying through the air and slashing at the beast’s side. 

“Get out of our territory, you foul creature!” Falcon spat as he tore a chunk of fur and flesh from its neck. The huge cat wailed as a stream of blood spurted from its neck. Falcon sprang away as the beast turned and fled through the trees. 

“Hawk!” Lichenstar crouched over her son, who was lying on the ground panting, blood oozing from a large wound in his shoulder. 

“That looks bad. We must get him to Stoneteller,” said Falcon. Feather helped him heave Hawk onto his back, and they hurried back to the cave. 

“Squeak and Dandelion came and got us,” said Feather. 

“Yes, they snuck out, and Hawk and I went to go bring them back. Then that beast appeared, and we attacked it just before it got to the kits,” Lichenstar panted, the blood still roaring in her ears. 

“That was a Sharptooth,” said Falcon. “We don’t see them too often, but they’re very fierce, and have been known to eat cats.” 

“Thank the Tribe of Endless Hunting you two got there in time,” said Feather. “Otherwise the kits would be gone now, and we may not have ever known what happened to them.” 

When they reached the cave, everyone was gathering around, asking questions. 

“Lichenstar!” Skygaze rushed to her mate’s side. “Are you okay?”

Lichenstar nodded, watching Falcon lower Hawk to the floor of the cave. Stoneteller came pushing his way through the crowd and came to the wounded tom’s side, pressing cobwebs to the bloody gash. 

“Hawk!” Little Bird weaved her way through the others and crouched over him, licking his head. For a moment, Lichenstar felt a flash of pain—that was _her_ son, not Little Bird’s. She wanted to be at his side. But then, she felt a warm sensation spread through her chest when she saw Hawk lift his head and touch noses with the she-cat who had raised him. 

“I’m alright, Little Bird,” he purred. He then turned to look at Lichenstar. “She saved me, when we were fighting the Sharptooth.” 

Little Bird blinked gratefully at Lichenstar. She dipped her head, secretly feeling equally grateful to Little Bird.

“Thank you for saving us,” said a tiny voice from behind Lichenstar. She turned her head to see Squeak and Dandelion, with their mother coming up behind them. 

“My kits are safe because of you,” she said thickly, wrapping her fluffy tail around them. “I was asleep when they snuck out.” She gave them both a lick on the head. “No more adventuring for you two, got it?” 

“Yes, Mama,” they said. 

In the morning, Lichenstar and the rest of DawnClan headed out. The Tribe cats stood outside the cave to see them off. 

“It was an honor getting to fight with you,” said Hawk, dipping his head to Lichenstar. His shoulder was wrapped in a swath of cobwebs and poultice. 

“You are a brave young tom,” said Lichenstar, trying not to let her voice quaver. For a split second, she wanted to tell him who she really was, but held her tongue. 

“We’ll miss you,” said Rain, coming up with Dusk to stand beside their brother. 

“You’re all welcome to visit the Tribe whenever you’d like,” said Stoneteller warmly. 

“Thank you, everyone, for your hospitality,” said Lichenstar. 

With that, DawnClan headed off. Lichenstar gazed over her shoulder for one last look at her kits. 

_I’m glad I got to meet you, she said silently._


	7. Chapter 7

“Your kits seem like fine warriors,” said Skygaze, stretching up to sharpen her claws on a tree trunk. The group had split up to hunt. 

“They are,” said Lichenstar. “I was so afraid they’d be like their father…but they aren’t.” 

“They take after you,” purred Skygaze.

“Yeah,” said Lichenstar softly. “I guess they do.”

Suddenly, Flickerpaw appeared. “Um, we need some help,” she said. “Sparkyflight was chasing a mouse and he got stuck in a thorn bush.” 

Yowls and hisses rang out in the near distance, indicating that Sparkyflight was indeed stuck in a thorn bush.

“Come on, Skygaze, let’s go help him,” said Lichenstar.

 

Sparkyflight pulled the last thorn from his yellow tabby pelt, spitting it out spitefully. 

“Thorns are _evil!_ ” he hissed, licking his rumpled fur. 

“Well, that was quite an adventure,” Skygaze said with an amused purr. 

“How much further is it to the Clan territories?” Smokepaw asked. 

“Well, it took me two moons to reach the Tribe,” said Lichenstar. “But I had no idea where I was going, and I was heavy with kits. From what Hazlesun and Cloverheart have said, it sounds like they made it here in just under a moon.” 

 

It took about that long for them to reach the Clan territories. Lichenstar knew they were getting close when she began to taste the tang of salt in the air, remembering a giant stretch of salty water she’d seen at the base of the mountains. One evening, as the sun was setting, the shimmering, choppy water came into view. 

“Whoa!” Flickerpaw and Smokepaw went running across the sandy shore. 

“The water’s moving!” Flickerpaw exclaimed. She and her brother waded into the edge of the water, watching it lap at their paws.

“Cloverheart and I couldn’t believe it when we first saw this,” said Hazelsun. “We’d heard of the sun drowned place that in nursery stories, that our ancestors passed through when they fled from the old territories. We weren’t sure if it really existed!”

“It does,” Lichenstar purred, looking out at the giant sun that drowned the whole shore in a red light. Flickerpaw and Smokepaw ran through the water, splashing each other. Flickerpaw leaped on her brother, and they wrestled in the muddy sand. 

“Alright you two, come on!” Whiteflame called to her kits. “We’ve still got a bit more ways to go!”

 

It was two sunrises later, also during dusk, when the hills of WindClan’s territory appeared in the distance. Lichenstar’s heart thudded as she was flooded with an overwhelming pang of nostalgia. 

_I’m home!_

“We’re almost there!” Cloverheart cried, racing ahead of the group with Hazelsun. “Come on, hurry, everyone!”

It was dark by the time they reached the territories. The stars twinkled brightly overhead, forming the pattern that Lichenstar recognized as Silverpelt. She drank in the sweet scent of heather from the WindClan moors as a light breeze passed. She could just pick up a trace of forest scent, and her mind was filled with memories of ThunderClan's territory. She closed her eyes, remembering playing in the ThunderClan camp as a kit and training in the forest as an apprentice. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by an exclamation from Cloverheart. 

“Is that a sign!?" The gray tabby was staring at a huge star that was very low in the sky, twinkling and pulsing crazily. 

“Looks like a shooting star to me,” said Blackrain.

“No, I think StarClan is pointing us somewhere!” Lichenstar exclaimed. “The Moonpool…it’s near here...perhaps we are meant to go there!”

Following the direction of the star, it wasn’t long before the gaping stone hollow came into view. Lichenstar had never been to the place where medicine cats shared tongues with StarClan, but she knew it must be here. She signaled with her tail for everyone to stay back while she peered over the edge. A spiral-shaped slope snaked its way around the walls of the hollow, leading down to a sparkling pool of water. Sitting by the water’s edge were three cats, their pelts illuminated by the starlight. Lichenstar gasped as she recognized them. 

“Flarepelt…no, Flare _star _!” she cried to the ginger and white she-cat, who had been her best friend long ago. Flarestar turned her head, seeming to freeze to the spot as she spotted Lichenstar. For a moment, she stood there, her jaw dropped, eyes disbelieving, before she went streaking up the slope, the other two cats following her.__

__“Lichentail! You’re alive!” Flarestar flung herself at her old friend. The two she-cats rubbed up against each other, purring delightfully._ _

__“Oh, Lichentail, I’ve missed you so much!” Flarestar cried. “We thought you were dead!”_ _

“It’s Lichen _star_ now,” Lichenstar purred. 

__“She’s the leader of DawnClan!” Cloverheart exclaimed, coming up behind Lichenstar._ _

__“Cloverheart! Hazelsun!” Flarestar’s eyes widened, obviously overwhelmed. “What…so…Lichentail, I mean...Lichenstar, was who StarClan sent you to find?”_ _

__“Yes! She’s our half-sister!” Cloverheart purred._ _

__“I see,” said Flarestar. She was silent for a moment, taking all this new information in, before speaking again. “Well…I suppose that’s why StarClan chose you and Hazelsun to find her.”_ _

__“I can’t believe it,” said a tom who came to stand next to Flarestar. Lichenstar recognized him as Flarestar’s mate, Shadefire. He was all black, except for a small ginger mark on his chest. “All this time, you were alive?” he breathed._ _

__“It’s good to see you again, Shadefire,” said Lichenstar, touching noses with him. She then turned to the third cat, a pinkish-orange she-cat. “And you too, Rosefall.”_ _

__Rosefall, who was Flarestar’s sister and a medicine cat, purred loudly. “StarClan came to me in a dream and told me that the three of us were to wait here for DawnClan to arrive. I am so happy to see you are well.”_ _

__“I’m guessing Shadefire is the deputy now?” said Lichenstar._ _

__Flarestar nodded._ _

__“Deerpelt isn’t here,” Lichenstar noted, remembering the senior medicine cat of ThunderClan. “I’m guessing she’s…”_ _

__“Yes, Deerpelt died of greencough,” Rosefall sighed. “There was a bad outbreak the leaf-bare after you left. She was so busy helping other cats that she neglected her own health. I’m the official medicine cat of ThunderClan now.”_ _

__“Well, I can’t think of a better cat to replace Deerpelt,” said Lichenstar, dipping her head._ _

__Suddenly, Blackrain loudly cleared his throat. “Uh, Lichenstar? Are you going to introduce us to these cats?”_ _

__“Oh, yes, I should!” Lichenstar swept her tail towards the three cats. “Meet Flarestar, Shadefire, and Rosefall—they are the leader, deputy, and medicine cat of ThunderClan!”_ _

__She then gestured with her head towards the crowd behind her. “This is DawnClan. They were all kittypets and loners before, but I trained them to be warriors. StarClan has granted me nine lives and given this Clan their blessing. This cat here is my deputy, Skygaze, and our medicine cat, Pineleaf.”_ _

__“It’s very nice to meet you all, but…Lichenstar, I don’t understand.” Flarestar tilted her head in confusion. “If you weren’t killed when the tunnel collapsed, why didn’t you return? Why did you go and form another Clan?”_ _

__“I can explain everything,” said Lichenstar. “How about we head to wherever you've made camp? My warriors are tired from our long journey.”_ _

__“Oh, of course.” Flarestar led the way. “We’ve made a temporary camp by the old Twoleg den on the edge of our territory. ShadowClan doesn’t like it that we’re close to their territory.”_ _

__“Are Scorchstar and Olivestar still the leaders of ShadowClan and WindClan?” Licehnstar asked as she fell in stride with her friend._ _

__“Yes, and they’re both still pieces of fox dung,” said Flarestar with a scowl. “Splitgaze is now the leader of RiverClan. We had a battle with them seasons ago, and things are still tense between us and them.”_ _

__“Hazelsun and Cloverheart told me about that,” said Lichenstar. “They said Sapstar and Coldstar were killed, and Redwing was blinded.”_ _

__“Yes,” said Flarestar. Her voice suddenly became soft. “Oh, Lichenstar…Swifthawk died. He was slain by a RiverClan patrol, which is what caused the battle.”_ _

__“I know,” said Lichenstar. “I heard that, too. Do you know why they attacked him?”_ _

__Flarestar seemed taken aback by Lichenstar’s unemotional reaction. Lichenstar’s heart sank as she realized her friend didn’t know the truth about Swifthawk, believing him to have been Lichenstar’s loving mate._ _

__“We’re not really sure,” said Flarestar. “RiverClan claims he came on their territory and attacked Pebblecreek, the medicine cat apprentice, but we have no idea why he would. They could be lying. No one is really sure what happened.” She dropped her voice lower. “Lichenstar, what happened to your kits?”_ _

__“They were born dead,” said Lichenstar, feeling a pang of guilt prickle her fur as she lied to her friend. “I was hurt when the tunnel collapsed, and I think it killed them.”_ _

__“Oh Lichenstar, I’m so sorry,” said Flarestar gently._ _

__Lichenstar quickly changed the subject. “So, I heard about the greencough outbreak from Hazelsun and Cloverheart. I know that my father and Duskfeather died, and then my mother and Lightstripe became mates and had those two. Who else did you lose?”_ _

__“Too many cats,” Flarestar sighed, hanging her head. “Both of my parents, Swifthawk’s mother Heatherbreeze, and his younger brother Jumppaw.”_ _

__“I’m sorry to hear that,” said Lichenstar._ _

__“Oh, but many cats have been born since you left!” Flarestar perked her head up. “Shadefire and I had three kits—they’re warriors now!”_ _

__“I can’t wait to meet them,” Lichenstar purred._ _

__“They’ll be excited to meet you too, I’ve told them a lot about you,” said Flarestar._ _

__As the cats approached ThunderClan’s territory, the ground gave away from wide open ground to forest. Lichenstar breathed in a myriad of familiar scents, every tree, rock, and plant suddenly feeling achingly familiar._ _

__“I never thought I’d see this place again,” Lichenstar breathed._ _

__“The Clan will be happy to see you,” said Flarestar. “Especially your mother. She’s missed you so much.”_ _

__Suddenly, Lichenstar’s fur began to bristle with nervousness. Would her old Clan mates still trust her? She was going to have to lie to all of them about why she left—would they believe her?_ _

__They headed deeper into the forest, until Lichenstar could see a clearing in the distance. A circle of oak and pine trees surrounded an old abandoned Twoleg nest. She recognized the dark colored, sagging wooden structure. A few cats were out, seeming to be on guard._ _

__“Most everyone is asleep under the Twoleg nest, but I’ll wake them up for a Clan meeting!” said Flarestar, waving her tail excitedly._ _

__Lichenstar swallowed a hard lump in her throat. “If you don’t mind, Flarestar…maybe it would be best for me not to rush over there. It could cause a lot of chaos and confusion, some of them won’t even know who I am…could I wait until you’ve gathered everyone together before I come out and introduce myself?”_ _

__“Why, are you nervous?” Flarestar asked softly, gently brushing her tail across Lichenstar’s flank._ _

__“Well, yes,” Lichenstar admitted._ _

__“Don’t worry, they’ll be happy to see you,” said Flarestar. “But sure, wait here, and you and your Clan mates come out when you’re ready. Hazelsun, Cloverheart, come with me.”_ _

__“Don’t worry Lichenstar,” said Hazelsun, gently bumping his head against Lichenstar’s. “If anyone is hostile to you, I’ll put them in their place.”_ _

__“Me too!” said Cloverheart. Lichenstar blinked gratefully at her half-siblings before they headed into the clearing with Flarestar, Shadefire, and Rosefall. Lichenstar gestured for her Clan to stay just out of sight, among the shadows of an oak._ _

__“Are you afraid they’ll attack us?” Blackrain’s fur was bristling slightly._ _

__“No, this is just…a little bit overwhelming for me,” Lichenstar choked out._ _

__“Don’t worry. I’m right here.” Skygaze gave her a loving lick._ _

__“Cats of ThunderClan!” Flarestar’s voice rang out. “Come out! Hazelsun and Cloverheart have returned from their journey, and they’ve brought some cats that are going to help us fight off the bear!”_ _

__A loud buzz of confused, sleepy murmurs filled the clearing, steadily growing louder and more excited._ _

__“They have found DawnClan, a Clan that is far away from here, in the mountains,” said Flarestar. “However, their leader is a cat that many of us once knew.”_ _

__Lichenstar flicked her tail, signaling her warriors to follow her into the clearing. With a deep breath, she stepped out into the moonlit clearing, her silver fur sparkling bright as she faced her old Clan. She scanned the crowd, recognizing some cats, but others she didn’t know. Immediately, several shocked gasps rang out. Then, one cat let out a loud wail. Pushing through the crowd was a pale gray she-cat. It was Lichenstar’s mother, Silverlily._ _

__“Lichentail! My precious daughter, you’re alive!”_ _


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://imgur.com/WZVkvvI
> 
> Here's a family tree if anyone is confused of the relations of the ThunderClan characters.

“M…mother,” Lichenstar choked as Silverlily rubbed furiously against her. She was at a loss for words. Lichenstar pressed into her mother’s silver coat, her loud purrs thundering in her ears. She sighed deeply, for an instant feeling like a kit in the nursery again, curled up with Silverlily.

“Oh, Lichentail.” Silverlily stepped back to look at her. “I never thought I’d see you again!”

“It’s good to see you too, Mother,” said Lichenstar thickly. “My name is Lichenstar now.” 

“Lichen… _star!?_ ” Silverlily shrieked.

Lichenstar raised her head, speaking loudly over the noisy, riled crowd. 

“Hello again, ThunderClan!” she spoke. “Some of you may be too young to remember, but I was once a warrior of this Clan named Lichentail. My name is Lichenstar now. I have been granted nine lives by StarClan, and I am the leader of DawnClan!”

She gestured with her tail to the cats behind her. “These are my warriors. They were all kittypets and loners before, but I’ve trained them to hunt and fight. They have as much courage and loyalty as any Clan born cat does.” Lichenstar nodded her head to Skygaze and Pineleaf, encouraging them to step forward. 

“This is my deputy, Skygaze, and my medicine cat, Pineleaf,” Lichenstar introduced. “Pineleaf was visited by the spirits of Leafpool and Jayfeather in his dreams. They were medicine cats of ThunderClan long ago, and they taught him their ways.” 

“Leafpool and Jayfeather!?” Rosefall gasped. “They’re legends!” 

“How are you alive!?” a mottled ginger tom called out. Lichenstar recognized him as Flarestar’s brother Sunstorm. 

“As some of you will remember, I disappeared into one of the tunnels between ThunderClan and WindClan territory during a battle,” Lichenstar continued. “It collapsed, and everyone assumed I was dead. But I was merely knocked unconscious. However, I hit my head on a rock and when I woke up, I couldn’t remember anything. I didn’t know where I was, or even who I was. I made my way out of the tunnels, and journeyed far away into the mountains beyond these territories, trying to discover my past. I was expecting kits, but they were born dead. I think they were killed when the tunnel collapsed.”

Murmurs of sympathy swept through the crowd. Silverlily’s green eyes flooded with sadness. “Oh, my poor daughter,” she whispered.

Lichenstar felt an overwhelming sense of guilt. She was lying, of course, but she couldn’t tell the truth. Swifthawk had been a popular, well-respected warrior in ThunderClan. She didn’t think anyone would accept that she had left because of him, or believe what he had done to her. 

“Anyways,” said Lichenstar. “Then StarClan came to me in a dream, and they told me it was my destiny to create a new Clan. I remembered everything then, but I couldn't return here--I had a destiny to fulfill. However, StarClan has now led me back home, in order to help ThunderClan.” 

“Lichenstar! Lichenstar!” a few cats cheered. Soon, the praising chant spread through the rest of the crowd, until almost everyone was shouting her name. Lichenstar tried not to look down at her paws, still feeling overwhelmed by it all. 

“Wait everyone!” A huge dark brown tom was shouldering his way through the crowd. Lichenstar recognized him as Batfang, a heavily scarred, bad tempered warrior that had been Swifthawk’s best friend. He narrowed his yellow eyes at Lichenstar. “How do we know she’s telling the truth?” he rumbled. “Did StarClan really give you nine lives? What makes you so special that they chose you to build a new Clan?” 

Lichenstar’s claws slid out, and her fur bristled. She returned Batfang’s glare and said “Why would I lie? I have no reason to.” 

Of course, she did, but she was only lying partially. Anger sparked in her chest as two other warriors came to stand beside Batfang. 

“Yeah, this sounds made up!” said an orangey-brown tabby tom. Lichenstar realized he was Swifthawk’s old apprentice, Burningpaw, only now much larger, and had to have a warrior name by now. 

“Legendary medicine cats visiting some kittypet in his dreams? Come on!” sneered a golden brown tabby she-cat on the other side of Batfang. Lichesntar studied her appearance, and made a guess that she was Swifthawk’s younger sister, Gorsekit, now grown up. 

“It’s true!” Pineleaf insisted. The normally humble cat’s fur rose along his spine as he met Burningpaw’s accusing stare. 

“Stop this!” Flarestar yowled sharply. She fixed the three cats with a sharp glare. “How dare you treat Lichenstar with such disrespect? She’s a leader now, in case you didn’t hear.” 

“My ears work just fine!” Batfang snarled. “But I don’t think her story is true."

“Yeah, prove it!” Swifthawk’s sister spat.

“Enough!” Flarestar roared. “This is nonsense. We have no proof that Lichenstar is lying, and as she said, she has no reason to.” 

“And I suppose you think Hazelsun and Cloverheart made up their dream of StarClan telling them to go find DawnClan?” Silverlily stood defensively in front of her daughter, puffing out her chest, her green eyes narrowed.

Batfang opened his mouth, as if to say something, but then closed it. He scowled, and looked down at the ground. 

“Does anyone else have anything to say?” Flarestar asked. “Alright then, the Clan meeting is over. The apprentices can fetch some fresh bedding for our guests. They’ve come a long way, and they’re worn out.” 

Lichenstar was surrounded by cats, all wanting to sniff her, welcome her back, and ask questions. A light brown tabby tom made his way through the crowd, coming to stand beside Silverlily. It was Lightstripe, Hazelsun and Cloverheart’s father. 

“Well, how about that?” he purred warmly. “Who would have thought that the leader of DawnClan would be Lichentail?” 

“I have all three of my kits back now!” Silverlily purred as Hazelsun and Cloverheart came over to nuzzle her. 

“Thank StarClan you two got home safely,” said Lightstripe, licking both his kits on the head. 

Silverlily suddenly dropped her gaze to the ground. “Lichenstar…I hope you aren’t upset by this, but…Lightstripe and I are mates now. Hazelsun and Cloverheart are our kits. Your father died of greencough after you left, and so did Duskfeather…we were able to understand each other’s pain. If you blame me for taking another mate…I understand.”

“No, Mother,” said Lichenstar gently. “Stonestorm would have wanted you to be happy. You and Lightstripe have given me two wonderful siblings.”

“We think you’re pretty great too,” said Cloverheart, rubbing her head affectionately against Lichenstar’s.

“Oh…well then,” Silverlily purred, raising her head. “It’s so good to see you three have gotten to know each other.” 

Lightstripe glanced over his shoulder. Lichenstar realized he was looking over at Burningpaw, his son from Duskfeather. 

“Hello, Burningpaw,” Lichenstar greeted him, trying to sound friendly. 

“My name is Burning _wind_ now,” the ginger tom snapped before storming away. 

Lightstripe sighed heavily. “He hasn’t been the same since his mother died,” he said to Lichenstar. “Unlike you, I think he resents me for taking another mate.” 

Lichenstar gave the senior warrior a sympathetic lick on the head. 

“Lichenstar? Is that really you?” said a hoarse voice. Lichenstar turned around, her fur standing up when she saw the tom behind her. It was Redwing, the former deputy of ThunderClan, and Swifthawk’s father. Lichenstar hardly recognized him, save for his dark red tabby pelt. He looked much older and thinner, and there were long, ugly claw marks where his eyes used to be. 

“Oh, Redwing,” Lichenstar breathed. “I’m so sorry about your eyes.” Even though Redwing was Swifthawk’s father, he had been a noble deputy, and Lichenstar couldn’t help but feel pity for him. 

“I deserved it,” said Redwing hoarsely. “Swifthawk was killed by RiverClan warriors…I was so consumed with vengeance, I forgot my honor, and killed Coldstar, taking his last life. His daughter Graydusk, who is RiverClan’s deputy now, scratched out my eyes to avenge her father. This is my punishment, and I have accepted it.”

“Don’t be so hard on yourself,” Lichenstar told him gently. “I know what it’s like to lose someone you love.” She remembered when her old mentor Foggyheart had been slain in battle, and she’d wanted nothing more than to rip out the throats of the two fierce WindClan warriors that had killed him. 

“Swifthawk avenged your kits, and Foggyheart,” said Redwing, as if reading her thoughts. “We attacked WindClan’s camp after we thought you had died. Swifthawk killed Badgerfang, and Icefeather killed Foxflash.”

“Icefeather!?” Lichenstar gasped. She spotted Foggyheart’s sister not far away, talking with Sunstorm. She had never been a particularly strong warrior, yet she had avenged her brother. Admiration for the she-cat made Lichenstar’s heart swell.

“It’s too bad Swifthawk couldn’t be here tonight to welcome you back,” Redwing sighed. “He missed you, Lichenstar.” 

“I’m sure everyone who has died since I left are watching us from StarClan,” said Lichenstar quickly, and then changed the subject as Flarestar came over.

“Have you thought of a strategy for driving the bear out of the ravine?” she asked her friend.

“We’ve come up with some ideas,” said Flarestar. “But we’ll go over them tomorrow, when you’ve had rest. The apprentices have finished making a place for you and your warriors to sleep. They’ve placed some bedding inside the old Twoleg nest.” 

“Thank you,” said Lichenstar, suddenly aware of how tired she was. Her legs ached from walking, and almost felt they would give out from under her. Flarestar led her and the rest of DawnClan over to the Twoleg nest. Inside, just beyond the ragged hole that made the entrance was a large nest of moss and leaves. 

“Thank you,” said Lichenstar to two young tabby toms standing by that looked like apprentices. 

“You’re welcome,” said one of them shyly.

Lichenstar practically collapsed into the nest, feeling Skygaze curl around her just before sleep overcame her.

 

Lichenstar was running through the forest, her heart pounding in her ears. Behind her, she could hear the heavy, snarling breathing of another cat behind her. Although it was dark, she knew who it was. His scent reeked in her nostrils as she ran as fast as her paws could carry her, scattering rotten leaves up into the air. Lichenstar didn’t recognize this forest—it was very dark, the air was damp and cold, and the trees had a silent, dead feel to them. Suddenly, she slipped on a patch of mud, and went crashing to the ground. A pair of blazing yellow eyes pierced through the darkness, coming closer and closer…Lichenstar let out a cry and shut her eyes.

“Hey, Lichenstar.”

She opened them, bolting upright in her nest and sending Skygaze tumbling across the wooden floor. 

“Oh, sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you!” A white she-cat was standing before Lichenstar.

“Are you okay?” Skygaze got to her feet and hurried concernedly over to her mate.

“Yeah, I just…had a bad dream, sorry,” Lichenstar apologized, her pelt prickling with embarrassment. She studied the cat before her. “You’re…Sleetpaw, right?”

The white cat nodded with a purr. “Except my name is Sleetfall now,” she said. “It’s so good to see you again, Lichenstar.”

“You too,” said Lichenstar.

“Anyways, Flarestar sent me to wake you up,” said Sleetfall. 

Lichenstar stood up and stretched. Some of her warriors had already gotten up, aside from Blackrain and Sparkyflight. Blackrain let out a yawn, blinking sleepily and getting to his feet. “Hey, wake up, Sparkyflight,” he said, nudging the other tom with a paw. 

“No, I like sleep,” Sparkyflight growled.

“Get up, you lazy sack of fur.” Blackrain nipped Sparkyflight’s ear, causing him to spring to his feet with a hiss. Lichenstar and Skygaze followed Sleetfall out of the Twoleg nest into the clearing. Lichenstar was pleased to see her other warriors mingling with ThunderClan cats. Flashpelt and Twitchtail were sharing prey with a black and white tom, Whiteflame was chatting with Icefeather, and Smokepaw and Flickerpaw were talking with the two apprentices Lichenstar had seen the night before.

“Those are my sons, Blazepaw and Rustpaw,” Sleetfall told her. “Burningwind is their father.” 

Lichenstar wasn’t surprised—the two of them shared his orangey-brown tabby coat. Rustpaw looked exactly like his father, while Blazepaw was partially white. Lichenstar looked around and spotted Burningwind over by the edge of the clearing, sharing prey with Batfang and Swifthawk’s sister. Upon noticing her, Burningwind’s eyes narrowed, and he mumbled something to his friends. 

“Don’t mind the cats that doubt you,” said Sleetfall, casting a frown in Burningwind’s direction. “They’ll see soon enough that you’re trustworthy.”

“Thank you, Sleetfall,” said Lichenstar, approaching the pile of fresh-kill in the center of the clearing and choosing a squirrel. As she sat down to share it with Skygaze, Flarestar and Shadefire came over. 

“Did you sleep well?” Flarestar asked. 

“Yes,” said Lichenstar, quickly pushing the memory of the nightmare out of her head. 

“After we eat, could you join us for a patrol?” said Flarestar. “We send a group of cats now and then into the forest to see what the bear is doing. It spends most of its time sleeping in the hollow, but sometimes it gets up to hunt. Thankfully, it hasn’t come here…yet.”

“I hope we have enough cats to chase it off,” said Shadefire. “ShadowClan has been making threats, since they don’t like us so close to their territory. We’re afraid they might try to drive us out of this clearing soon. Flamewing leads a patrol by the border about every day to make sure we’re not hunting on their grounds.” 

Lichenstar let out a low growl, remembering the arrogant ShadowClan deputy.

“Lichenstar, you choose a few of your warriors to come with us, and I’ll choose a few as well,” said Flarestar. 

“What’s this about a patrol!?” A lean black she-cat came bouncing up to Flarestar. “I’d like to come.”

Flarestar let out an amused purr. “Of course you would, Cricketleap. How about you ask your brother and sister to come, too?” 

“Oh, Lichenstar, hello!” The black she-cat’s amber eyes were gleaming with admiration. “I’m Flarestar’s daughter, Cricketleap! I’ve heard so much about you!”

“It’s nice to meet you too,” said Lichenstar. 

“Do you really have nine lives?” Cricketleap gasped. 

Lichenstar nodded. “I do.” 

“That’s amazing!” the younger cat cried. 

Two other cats came over—a white tom patched with black, who Lichenstar had seen a few moments before, and a black and ginger tortoiseshell she-cat. 

“Hello, I’m Flarestar’s son, Patchwhisker,” said the tom, respectfully dipping his head to Lichenstar.

“And this is our sister, Emberstorm!” Cricketleap introduced the tortoiseshell. 

“I can introduce myself, Cricketleap,” said Emberstorm with an annoyed hiss. 

Lichenstar held back an amused purr. “It’s good to meet you three,” she said. “Are you up for a patrol to check on the bear?”  
“Certainly,” said Patchwhisker. 

“Why don’t you bring along Blazepaw?” Flarestar suggested. “This could teach him some bravery.”

“Well, I’ll see if I can talk him into it,” said Patchwhisker, walking away. 

“Blazepaw is Patchwhisker’s apprentice,” Flarestar explained to Lichenstar. Dropping her voice, she said, “Blazepaw is very timid. Patchwhisker was the same way as a young apprentice, so that’s why I assigned him to be his mentor. Hopefully he can teach Blazepaw to be brave.” 

“Good idea,” said Lichenstar. 

“I’ll bring Rustpaw as well,” said Shadefire. 

They temporarily split up. Lichenstar went and asked Skygaze, Blackrain, and Flashpelt to come, and then regrouped with the others. Shadefire and Patchwhisker returned with their apprentices. Rustpaw bounced excitedly along Shadefire, while Blazepaw hung back behind Patchwhisker, looking around nervously. 

“It’ll be alright, I won’t let anything bad happen to you,” Patchwhisker promised the young tom. 

“Come on, Blazepaw! We’re going on a mission with the leader and deputy! Be more excited!” Rustpaw told his brother.

“Can we go too?” Suddenly, Flickerpaw and Smokepaw came scurrying over. 

“No!” Whiteflame hurried over to her kits. “It’s too dangerous, you need to stay here.”

“But Blazepaw and Rustpaw are getting to go,” said Flickerpaw, lashing her flame colored tail. 

“I won’t let anything harm them,” Lichenstar told Whiteflame. 

Whiteflame sighed. “Alright, but you do everything the warriors tell you to, you hear me?” she said sternly. “Please come back safely.” 

“We will, Mother,” Smokepaw promised her. 

“Alright, let’s head out,” said Flarestar. 

Lichenstar held her head high as she and Flarestar led the patrol into the forest. She had her old friend, and her warriors with her. The bear didn't stand a chance!


	9. Chapter 9

“What do we do if we see the bear?” Blazepaw asked nervously as the patrol made its way through the shadowy trees. 

“We attack!” Rustpaw yowled. 

“No, we do not,” said Shadefire sternly. In a softer voice, he said to Blazepaw, “We run, and climb the nearest tree.” 

“It has to be a pretty tall tree,” said Flarestar. “That thing chased Shadefire and I up that big oak by the lake, and when it stood up on its hind legs, it could almost reach us.” 

“That’s why you got to be prepared!” Rustpaw jumped behind Blazepaw and grabbed his brother’s tail with his claws. Blazepaw shrieked and jumped into the air. 

“Rustpaw!” Shadefire hissed. “Stop messing around, this is serious! We need to be quiet, or the bear will know we’re nearby!” 

“I’m just trying to help Blazepaw toughen up,” said Rustpaw defensively. 

“That’s my job,” said Patchwhisker coolly, coming to walk between the two apprentices. 

“This is kind of exciting, isn’t it?” Flickerpaw brushed up against Blazepaw. 

“Um…I guess so,” he stuttered. 

As they went deeper into the woods, more and more scents became familiar to Lichenstar. She drank them in, her heart flooded with nostalgia. She’d missed this place so much. Her pelt tingled with excitement as they neared the camp. Even though danger waited there, she longed to see the hollow that she’d grown up in. Suddenly, a new scent came to her nose, and her fur bristled. 

“Blood!” she hissed. The others had scented it too, their fur also rising along their backs. It was a lot of blood—more than a cat could possible contain. Blazepaw followed Patchwhisker closely as they searched for the scent. 

They soon found the source—a deer lay sprawled out on its side on the forest floor, its body torn apart by some great force. Whole chunks of flesh were missing, and its bones protruded from its shredded pelt. A cloud of flies buzzed above the slain creature. The cats gagged on the combined reek of death, blood, and something else that was very strong and disgusting.

“The bear is definitely still here,” Shadefire said with a cough. 

“That’s its scent?” For the first time, Lichenstar felt a slight twinge of fear—never had she smelled anything so powerful and awful. 

Suddenly, Blazepaw let out an ear splitting shriek. Turning their heads, the cats all jumped as they noticed a huge brown head peering out at them from behind an oak. The animal stepped out, revealing its full body. It was at least twice as big as a large dog, covered in dark brown fur, with enormous claws protruding from its equally huge paws. Its stench overwhelmed Lichenstar, causing her to retch. The bear’s small, gleaming eyes had a glare that seemed to freeze all the cats in place. It opened its jaws, which were dripping blood from its recent kill, revealing yellow fangs that seemed half a tail length long. It let out a deafening, unearthly sounding roar, its eyes glittering with hatred. 

The cats were already fleeing. Lichenstar panted hard, her paws pounding on the ground almost simultaneously with her rapidly beating heart. The ground shook as the bear hurried after them, moving at a frighteningly fast speed for such a massive creature. Lichenstar looked over her shoulder as she heard a cry—to her horror, she saw Patchwhisker tripping over a fern and tumbling to the ground. The bear’s snout was just a few tail lengths away from him.

“NO!” Flarestar was a blur of ginger and white as she streaked over to her son, standing over him and raking her claws over the bear’s nose as it approached. It flinched, giving Patchwhisker time to roll away and spring to his paws. Flarestar jumped back just in time as the bears fangs snapped just a mouse length from where she’d just been. 

“Let’s head for the oak by the lake shore!” Shadefire yowled in Lichenstar’s ear. He arched his tail high over his back, signaling for the patrol to follow him as he ran ahead. Lichenstar looked around for her warriors—Blackrain and Flashpelt were keeping a good pace with the rest of them, keeping Flickerpaw and Smokepaw between them protectively. Although they’d managed to put a fair amount of distance between them and the bear, it was still hot on their trail, its thunderous roars seeming to shake the ground. After what seemed like an eternity, the trees finally parted, revealing the sandy lake shore, with a tall oak next to the gleaming water. Patchwhisker nudged Blazepaw and Rustpaw forward, trying to get the apprentices to reach the tree first. The two of them ran ahead, with Flickerpaw and Smokepaw flanking them. Suddenly, the bear went flying out of the forest, leaping and landing just behind the patrol. It struck out a paw, hitting Blackrain on the flank and sending him rolling across the shore. Flashstripe and Lichenstar ran over as the bear approached the speckled tom. Lichenstar felt flesh tear under her claws as she swiped them across the bear’s muzzle. Flashpelt leaped up and bit its neck as Blackrain got to his feet. With a vicious hiss, Blackrain lashed out with his claws and left a bloody scratch across the bear’s nose. All three cats jumped out of the way as the bear lunged at them. Over by the oak, Skygaze and Patchwhisker were helping the apprentices scramble up the trunk. To Lichenstar’s horror, the bear went lumbering straight over to the tree. Quickly, she and the others moved to block its path. They stood single file, hissing as their fur spiked to twice their sizes. Suddenly, there came a cry—Flickerpaw had slipped on the trunk, and she plummeted down into the sand. The bear darted around the warriors, heading straight for the apprentice.

“Get away from her!” To Lichenstar's amazement, Blazepaw went leaping down from the trunk and landed on the bear’s head. He grabbed its ears in its jaws and pulled hard as Flickerpaw scrambled to her paws below. Rustpaw joined his brother, landing next to him and grabbing the bear’s other ear. The bear snarled and shook the two young toms off. They flipped midair and landed on their paws. As the apprentices ascended the tree trunk once more, Lichenstar and Skygaze ran behind the bear, slashing at its ankles. It roared and turned around to face them—as it did, the other warriors sprang at its side, clinging to its brown fur and digging in with teeth and claws. The bear staggered towards the lake, roaring in pain. The cats leaped off and hurried for the tree as the bear was temporarily stunned. Lichenstar, Flarestar, Shadefire, and Skygaze kept guard at the base of the tree as the others scurried up the trunk. They then leaped up themselves, sinking their claws deep into the bark as they scrambled upwards. To her horror, the bear rose up on its hind legs, its head even with the lowest branches. Its snout came dangerously close to the apprentices, which were high up ahead. Lichenstar was about to call out a warning when Flickerpaw sank her sharp teeth into the bear’s nose. It roared and dropped to all fours. Then, Lichenstar heard a scream from below. She looked over her shoulder to see the bear had grabbed Shadefire by the tail and was pulling him downwards. 

“GET OFF OF HIM!” Flarestar shrieked as she flew through the air, landing squarely on the bear’s face. The bear raised a paw and slashed at her, sending the ThunderClan leader flying away. She landed in a heap in the sand. Shadefire went soaring to the ground and ran over to his mate, standing protectively over her as the bear approached. Suddenly, everyone else came running down the trunk, joining together as a mass of hissing cats and shielding Flarestar. Even Blazepaw’s eyes were gleaming with fury. The bear stopped, staring them down. For a minute, it seemed ready to attack, but then suddenly, it turned and ran back into the forest.

“We did it!” Flickerpaw cried. 

“Mother!” Cricketleap licked Flarestar’s face as everyone stepped away from her. The ThunderClan leader lay still in the sand, her ginger and white fur rumpled, blood oozing from huge claw marks that ran along her back and side. She did not respond when Cricketleap nudged her head.

“Oh no,” Flashpelt breathed. 

“Oh StarClan, please let it be only one life she is losing.” Shadefire’s voice trembled as he crouched beside his mate. 

“Don’t be a fool!” Blackrain spat, his voice thick with fury and grief. “Cats can’t just come back to life!” 

Suddenly, Flarestar stirred. With a moan, she weakly raised her head. The great slash marks on her flesh were shrinking, stemming the flow of blood. 

“Oh….” Blackrain stood there, his yellow eyes nearly bulging out of his head. “Uh…okay then, I was wrong,” he said quietly. 

“Is everyone alright?” said Flarestar hoarsely. 

“Yes, we’re all fine,” said Shadefire, pressing his nose to Flarestar’s ear. He and Lichenstar helped her to her paws. She was quite unsteady, shaking and leaning against Shadefire for support. Her usually beautiful fur was caked with drying blood and sand. 

“So then, we’ve met the bear,” said Flashpelt. “Do you think we can really drive it out of the camp?” 

“Well, we managed to drive it away from here,” said Shadefire. “Maybe with all the other warriors, we can make it leave the forest.” 

“I know we can do it!” said Flickerpaw. She draped her tail across Blazepaw’s shoulders. “We’re all brave—we’ll show that bear who the forest belongs to!”


	10. Chapter 10

Whiteflame gasped as the patrol returned to the clearing, racing over to her kits when she saw Flarestar covered in blood. 

“Are you alright!?” she sniffed her kits all over, covering them in licks. 

“We’re fine, Mother,” said Smokepaw. “The bear attacked us, but we fought it! Flickerpaw bit it on the nose!” 

“I sure did!” said Flickerpaw proudly.

Sleetfall also came running over to check on her kits. “Oh, thank StarClan you’re safe,” she purred thickly. 

“What’s happened?” Burningwind happened to be walking past, carrying a mouse in his jaws as if he’d just returned from a hunting patrol. 

“We fought the bear, Father!” Rustpaw cried. “And guess what? Blazepaw was brave! He protected Flickerpaw!”

Burningwind’s eyes widened with surprise as Blazepaw puffed out his chest proudly. For a moment, Lichesntar thought she saw a flicker of pride in Burningwind’s gaze, but then he scowled and said, “It’s about time he showed some bravery.” 

Blazepaw looked down at the ground, his shoulders sagging as Burningwind walked away. 

“Don’t mind him,” said Sleetfall, licking her son’s pelt. “He _is_ proud of you--he just doesn’t want to admit it. But I am very proud of you.”

“I knew you had it in you,” said Patchwhisker, nudging his apprentice affectionately. Blazepaw’s fur prickled with embarrassment.

“Let’s get you to Rosefall,” said Shadefire, helping Flarestar walk across the clearing. 

Lichenstar found a sunny patch of grass to rest in. She and Skygaze curled up, grooming each other to ease the tense feel of danger that lingered. Lichenstar was about to doze off when a salty scent came to her nose, and she lifted her head to see two cats emerging into the clearing. 

“Intruders!” The tabby who was Swifthawk’s sister went running over to them, hissing and spitting furiously.

“Whoa, hold on, Gorseflower!” Shadefire went running over. “It’s just the medicine cats from RiverClan!” 

Lichenstar recognized Fernlight, a light brown tabby, and her apprentice, Pebblecreek, a mottled gray she-cat. Lichenstar had last seen her as a young apprentice at a Gathering—she had grown into a beautiful she-cat. 

Shadefire shooed Gorseflower away as he talked to the visitors. Lichenstar curiously came over to see the RiverClan medicine cats. 

“What brings you here?” he asked. 

“We wanted to see if your Clan is alright,” said Fernlight. Her eyes, which were a soft shade of green, were filled with concern. 

“Does Splistar know you are here?” Shadefire asked.

“Um…actually, no.” Fernlight looked down at the ground. “Pebblecreek and I were out gathering herbs, and we decided to come see how your Clan was doing, with all that trouble with the bear.”

“Well, we appreciate the concern,” said Shadefire. “We actually have found some cats to help us. They are called DawnClan, and they’re from the mountains.”

Confusion spread across Fernlight’s face. “DawnClan?” She gasped as she suddenly noticed Lichenstar. “Wait--are you...Lichentail? I thought you were dead!” 

Lichenstar shook her head. “No, I hit my head when the WindClan tunnel collapsed on me, and lost my memory. I forgot about ThunderClan for a while…and in the meantime,   
formed my own Clan. I’m now Lichenstar, the leader of DawnClan.” 

Fernlight blinked slowly. “Oh...um…I see.”

“You’ve grown big, Pebblecreek,” said Lichenstar with a purr. “Last time I saw you was at a Gathering, when you’d just started your training!” 

“Oh…thank you,” said Pebblecreek shyly. 

“I am sorry Splitstar will not help ThunderClan,” Fernlight sighed. “Well, she might be willing, if it weren’t for Graydusk being so against it…you know, since her father was killed in that battle seasons ago. I tried to convince her to put aside her grudge, but she won’t.” 

Shadefire nodded. “Would you like to talk to Rosefall? Flarestar’s been injured, so she’s tending to her wounds, but she’ll still be happy to see you.”

“I would like to see her,” said Fernlight. 

As they headed over towards the old Twoleg nest, Lichenstar suddenly remembered something. 

“So, what was it exactly, that caused that battle?” she asked Fernlight gently. 

The fur along Fernlight’s spine rose slightly. Lichenstar could tell this was an uncomfortable topic for the RiverClan medicine cat, but she had to know. Fernlight leaned over and mumbled into her ear. 

“A warrior from ThunderClan, Swifthawk, trespassed on our territory and attacked Pebblecreek while she was alone gathering herbs. A patrol came by, saw it happening, and killed Swifthawk.” 

“Do you know why he did that?” Lichenstar whispered.

Fernlight’s face grew stony. She opened her mouth slightly, as if to speak, and then shook her head. But Lichenstar could see in her eyes that she knew something.   
Pebblecreek was just behind her, looking down at her paws, seeming as if she would want nothing more than to disappear at that moment. Lichenstar comfortingly brushed her tail along the younger cat’s shoulder. 

Then, it hit her.

_Oh, StarClan, don’t tell me Swifthawk tried to…_

They approached the base of the Twoleg nest, where Rosefall was applying a poultice to Flarestar’s wounds. Fernlight let out an alarmed noise at the sight of the injured leader and hurried over to them, with Shadefire following. Pebblecreek walked more slowly, giving time for Lichenstar to talk to her. 

“Hey, Pebblecreek,” she said softly. “Could I have a word with you, alone?” 

Pebblecreek’s blue eyes grew wide and confused. “Um…sure, I guess?” Her voice quavered with nervousness. 

“Don’t worry, I’m not angry or anything,” said Lichenstar, draping her tail across Pebblecreek’s shoulders and leading her behind a clump of bushes at the edge of the clearing. 

The younger she-cat sat down, her paws trembling slightly. “Wh—what is this about?” she asked.

“It’s about Swifthawk,” said Lichenstar, dropping her voice to almost a whisper. At the mention of his name, fear flashed in Pebblecreek’s eyes, and she trembled harder, wrapping her tail around her paws.

“I know, I understand,” said Lichenstar gently. “Most of ThunderClan doesn’t believe he attacked you. He was a very popular warrior. But I never trusted him. I believe you.” 

Pebblecreek gave a slight nod, continuing to tremble and stare down at the ground. 

Lichenstar swallowed hard. With a deep breath, she began to tell the medicine cat apprentice the story she had never told to anyone but Skygaze.

“I left ThunderClan because of Swifthawk,” said Lichenstar. “He forced me to mate with him. He stalked me, chased me, and pinned me down one day when I was hunting deep in the forest, with no one else around. Soon after, I was expecting his kits. Everyone thought we were in love…I was too afraid to tell anyone. I didn’t think they’d believe me. He put on such a convincing show, pretending to be a loving mate and father.” 

Lichenstar took another deep breath, pushing the malice out of her voice, and continued. “When one of the WindClan tunnels collapsed on me during a battle, everyone thought I was dead. I used that opportunity to run away.”

Pebblecreek had raised her head and was now looking Lichenstar straight in the eyes, her jaw dropped.

“So, Pebblecreek,” Lichenstar murmured. “I need to help clear things up between our Clans. ThunderClan and DawnClan may not be enough to fight the bear—we need RiverClan’s help. Can you tell me…if Swifthawk did to you what he did to me?”

Pebblecreek let out a small moan, trembling again. Lichenstar’s blood ran cold, her heart seeming to sink into her stomach, already knowing the answer. 

“I know, it’s hard to talk about,” said Lichenstar, gently running her tongue over Pebblecreek’s ear. “But all you need to tell me is yes or no.”

Pebblecreek nodded. “Y—yes,” she choked out. “Well, he tried to…he had me pinned down, but then he heard a patrol coming. He…he dragged me into some bushes, and made me stay quiet…but the patrol scented him , and found us…then they…they tore him apart…” Pebblecreek closed her eyes and let out a sob. “And because of that, our Clans fought, and more cats died…” 

“It is not your fault,” said Lichenstar firmly. She wrapped her tail around Pebblecreek’s shoulders again. “I know how you must have felt…scared, and confused, and embarrassed.” Lichenstar’s throat tightened and for a moment, it was hard for her to speak. She made herself swallow, take yet another deep breath, and then continue. “But if I tell Flarestar about this, I think she will understand, and maybe our Clans can become allies.”

“I…I hope so,” said Pebblecreek quietly.

“He can’t hurt us anymore, you know,” said Lichenstar. “He’s dead. He paid for what he did with his life.” 

Pebblecreek nodded. “Thank you, Lichenstar,” she whispered. 

“No, thank _you_ , Pebblecreek,” said Lichenstar, touching her nose to hers. “You were very brave to tell me what happened, and because of that, our Clans may forgive each other.”

Icy claws suddenly gripped Lichenstar’s heart as she realized what she was saying.

_Now, I’m going to have to confess what happened, as well…_

 

“How are you feeling?” Lichenstar crouched down beside Flarestar. The ThunderClan leader raised her head, waking from a light doze. Her white and orange fur was a patchwork of scarlet and green from blood and poultice. 

“I’m alright. Rosefall gave me poppy seeds to help the pain,” said Flarestar. 

“Oh, I’ll let you sleep then,” said Lichenstar. 

“No, what’s wrong?” Flarestar sat halfway up, sensing the tension in her friend’s voice. 

“I talked to Pebblecreek when she and Fernlight were here earlier, and she told me what happened the day Swifthawk attacked her,” said Lichenstar. “It…it’s important to both ThunderClan and RiverClan…and it concerns me, too.”

Flarestar’s amber eyes grew wide with alarm and confusion. “Oh...well, what did Pebblecreek tell you?”

Lichenstar was about to speak when Rosefall came over, carrying a wad of leaves in her mouth. 

“Hey, Flarestar, you need to lie still,” she told her sister. 

“I’m…telling her something important,” said Lichenstar. She sighed as Rosefall tilted her head curiously. She supposed she could tell her too. 

“I guess…maybe more cats than Flarestar should know the truth,” said Lichenstar. She began to think of which cats she trusted the most. “Rosefall, can you fetch Shadefire, Hazelsun, Cloverheart, Silverlily, maybe Lightstripe, if he’s not busy, and…Redwing.” She swallowed. Maybe it was best for the former deputy to hear the truth about his son. “And I’ll get my warriors.” She would need Skygaze at her side for this. 

“Oh…okay,” said Rosefall, seeming a bit overwhelmed. 

They all gathered inside the Twoleg nest, while the other warriors were sent on patrol or guard duty. Lichenstar encouraged Flickerpaw and Smokepaw to go practice battle moves with Blazepaw and Rustpaw—they were still quite young, and didn’t need to hear this story. 

“Lichenstar, what’s all this about?” Silverlily asked, her green eyes glowing with concern. 

“I have just spoken with Pebblecreek from RiverClan…she gave me some important information that concerns both ThunderClan and RiverClan.” She felt as though a hairball was forming in her throat, and she choked out the last few words. Feeling Skygaze lean against her, she took a deep breath and said, “This concerns me, too. It’s time I told you all the real reason why I left ThunderClan.”


	11. Chapter 11

Lichenstar’s heart pounded rapidly in her chest, seemingly threatening to burst out of her chest as her family and friends gave her stunned looks. 

“The…real reason you left ThunderClan?” Silverlily gasped. “What do you mean?”

“It is true that StarClan visited me, told me to build DawnClan, and granted me nine lives,” said Lichenstar. “But…I didn’t lose my memories. I…I ran away.” 

She looked to the floor, avoiding everyone’s gazes as gasps rang out. 

“I didn’t want to leave ThunderClan…but I had to.” Lichenstar dug her claws into the rotting wood.

“You had to?” Hazelsun tilted his head to one side. “Why?”

All the courage Lichenstar had seemed to drain out of her. She tried to talk, but choked instead. She felt Skygaze’s tail run down her flank.

“This is hard for her to say,” Skygaze told the others.

Lichenstar looked up into her mate’s calm blue eyes, and let out a long sigh. She could do this. Turning back to the others, she said, “I left because of Swifthawk.”

“Because of Swifthawk!?” Redwing exclaimed. Although he no longer had eyes, bewilderment was clearly visible on the old cat’s face. 

“I didn’t love him.” Lichenstar was able to keep her voice calm and steady as Skygaze continued to stroke her flank with her tail. “He wanted everyone to believe that, but the truth is…I couldn’t stand him. He followed me around everywhere, trying to get my attention, but I didn’t want it. Then, one day, when I was hunting alone in the forest, Swifthawk appeared. He’d been following me…”

Lichenstar could swear she felt a trace of hot breath in her ear, and hear heavy breathing that was steadily growing louder. She could almost smell Swifthawk’s scent and her him growling “You’re _mine_ …”

“He chased me, pinned me down, and he…he…” Lichenstar tried to finish the sentence, but couldn’t.

“Did he hurt you?” Cloverheart prompted gently.

“He forced me to mate with him.” Lichenstar tried to say the words calmly but they came out in a squeaky, kit-like voice. 

The Twoleg den exploded with shocked gasps and yowls. Everyone’s fur was bristled. Hazelsun and Cloverheart sat there staring at their half-sister with stunned, horrified gazes. Silverlily’s face was aghast, her paws trembling. Redwing’s face was the worst, his jaw dropped low in disbelief. The frail old cat began to tremble.

“Surely he didn’t,” Redwing stammered. “Are you sure?”

“ _Am I sure?_ ” Lichenstar growled. “He told me not to tell anyone what he’d done, because they wouldn’t believe me. Yes, I’m sure.” 

Redwing let out a low moan. “Oh Swifthawk, my son…no…how could you…”

“Oh, great StarClan,” Flarestar breathed. “All this time, we thought you two were in love…”

“We weren’t,” said Lichenstar bluntly. “I wasn't, anyways. I hated him. When I was expecting his kits, I asked him to keep it private, but he announced it to the whole Clan. He acted so proud to become a father.” She spat out the last words as if they were maggots she’d found in a piece of prey. 

Angry shrieks erupted through the den. Lichenstar took a step back towards the entrance as everyone’s faces twisted in rage. Shadefire was growling and lashing his tail. Sparkyflight rose up on his hind legs and began wildly clawing at the wooden wall, hissing ferociously. And then, Silverlily got to her paws, walked up to Lichenstar, and nuzzled her shoulder.

“Oh, my precious daughter,” she said, her voice trembling. “You should have told us…”

“I…I was afraid to,” Lichenstar stammered. “Swifthawk was such a popular warrior. I didn’t know how everyone would have reacted.”

“Well, I would have _shredded_ him!” Silverlily’s face suddenly turned vicious, and she slashed at the decaying wooden floor. Lichenstar looked around, feeling the air pulse with the combined rage of all the cats before her. But now, she was realizing something. They were not angry at her!

“Lichenstar, I am so sorry.” Flarestar came over to touch noses with her friend. “I knew you weren’t acting right when you were expecting his kits…I should have known what happened.” 

“I should have too,” said Shadefire with a sad sigh. 

“I was a bit suspicious,” said Rosefall softly. “When you got ill, and wouldn’t let Swifthawk into the medicine den to visit you, I sensed something was wrong, but I couldn’t quite tell what. I am sorry, Lichenstar—it should have been obvious to me.”

“And I let you down the most,” said Silverlily quietly. “I’m your mother, I should have been able to tell right away what had happened.”

“It’s no one’s fault,” said Lichenstar, finding strength to her voice again. She licked her mother on the head. “It’s only Swifthawk’s fault.” 

“That dirty _rat!_ ” Blackrain tore a piece of loose wood from the floor with his claws. “I would have torn his pelt clean off!”

“Well, RiverClan already did that,” said Flarestar. Suddenly, her amber eyes lit up, and her jaw dropped, as if she’d just made the connection. “Oh Lichenstar, is _that_ why he attacked Pebblecreek? To do the same thing to her as he did to you?”

Lichenstar nodded. “Yes, it’s true. I talked to Pebblecreek, and she said that patrol caught him in the act, and killed him.” 

“It sounds like justice was served,” said Lightstripe. With a heavy sigh, he said, “We should have listened to RiverClan’s side of the story. We were such fools.”

“I was the biggest fool of all.” Redwing’s voice was choked with shame. “I was Swifthawk’s father, and I failed to see the kind of cat he truly was. I don’t know where Heatherbreeze and I went wrong in raising him…I thought we’d taught him to be a noble warrior. When Graydusk clawed out my eyes, I thought StarClan was punishing me for killing Coldstar. But I was wrong…this was their way of telling me how blind I’d been about my son.” 

Lichenstar came over and licked the former deputy’s head. “You were a noble deputy, and you did the best you could to raise Swifthawk,” she said. “He himself decided to do those awful things.” 

“She’s right.” Lightstripe gently bumped his head against Redwing’s. “Sometimes, despite how hard we’ve worked as a parent our kits will defy what they’ve been taught.” Lichenstar knew he must be thinking about Burningwind.

“Thank you, everyone, for understanding.” Lichenstar sank down on her haunches, a glorious sense of peace washing through her. She felt as though she’d drained a wound on her side that had been festering for moons. 

“I’m so sorry that happened to you.” Cloverheart came over to lick her sister. 

“There’s one more thing everyone should know,” said Lichenstar, gratefully touching noses with Cloverheart. “My kits are alive. I gave birth to them in the mountains beyond the Clan territories. I didn’t want to raise them because they were Swifthawk’s, so I gave them to the Tribe of Rushing Water. For those that don’t know, they’re a group of cats that live in the mountains similar to a Clan.” 

“ _What!?_ ” Cloverheart jumped back, her fur bristling in alarm. 

“Did we meet them?” Hazelsun gasped. 

“Yes,” said Lichenstar. “Hawk, Dusk, and Rain are my kits.”

“So _that’s_ why you were acting so strange around them,” said Blackrain.

“Hawk, Dusk, and Rain are our kin!?” Cloverheart cried. 

“Do they know you’re their mother?” Hazelsun asked. 

Lichenstar shook her head. “No, they don’t. I wished to tell them…but they have foster parents who love them like their own.” 

She then turned to Silverlily. “I wanted to tell you, and everyone else, the truth about my kits, but…I feared it would make things complicated.” 

“I’m just happy to hear they’re alive,” said Silverlily with a loud purr, her green eyes bright with joy. “I wish I could meet them, though.” 

“They’ve grown into fine cats,” said Lichenstar proudly. Then, in a more somber tone, she said to Flarestar, “So, do you think Splitstar would help us if I explained things to her?” 

“I don’t know,” said Flarestar. “But I think it’s worth a try.”

“I can go over to RiverClan and ask to see Fernlight,” said Rosefall. “Maybe we can convince Splitstar to meet with Lichenstar.” 

Lichenstar suddenly caught a whiff of another cat outside the Twoleg den. Turning around, she saw a ginger tail disappear from edge of the entrance. Her gut tightened. The scent was Burningwind’s…how long had he been listening? 

Lichenstar turned her head back around—she didn’t have time to worry about that right now. “Alright, Rosefall, can you go over there are soon as you can? We’re going to need RiverClan’s help if we want to take back ThunderClan’s camp!”


	12. Chapter 12

“No! I don’t want to fight alongside those fish-breathed cats!” Batfang yowled. 

Shadefire had gotten ThunderClan together and told them the plan, while Flarestar rested to recover from her injuries.

“You don’t have a choice, Batfang,” said Shadefire, the tip of his tail twitching irritably. “We need all the help we can get to fight this beast.” 

“I will not fight along the cats that killed my brother!” Gorseflower spat. She and Burningwind were sitting next to Batfang. Lichenstar anxiously sank her claws into the ground, waiting in case Burningwind would reveal what he’d overheard, but he remained silent, slowly lashing his tail and sending Lichenstar a scorching glare with his amber eyes.

“Fine then, anyone who doesn’t want to fight is welcome to sit out,” said Shadefire. 

“Are we just going to forget they murdered Swifthawk?” Burningwind spat, springing to his paws. He jerked his tail towards Lichenstar. “Ever since _she_ arrived, no one seems to even remember him." 

“How do we really know you have nine lives?” Batfang barked. 

“Kill me then, and see StarClan bring me back,” Lichenstar challenged him coolly.

For a split second, Lichenstar thought Batfang might actually do it. His yellow eyes flickered hatefully at her, but then, he looked down at the ground. 

“That battle happened moons ago,” Sunstorm spoke up. “Isn’t it time we put it behind us?” 

“I will never put my brother’s death behind me!” Gorseflower screeched. 

“Things are different now,” said Icefeather, who was sitting next to Sunstorm. “We can’t afford to pass up any opportunity for help.”

“Icefeather is right,” said Sleetfall. “Even if we are upset with RiverClan, we have to put that matter aside for now.” 

“How can you be agreeing with them!?” Burningwind snarled at her. “For all we know, Lichentail could be a spy for RiverClan!” 

“Hey! Call her Lichen _star_ , you piece of fox dung!” Blackrain yowled. 

“She could have secrets you don’t know about,” Burningwind sneered. Lichenstar’s throat tightened as she realized he must have had been eavesdropping for at least quite a while…

“Hey, you!” Sparkyflight jumped over to Burningwind and hissed right in his face. “Our leader is awesome! Don’t you dare insult her!” 

The two toms lashed their tails, growling as the fur rose along their spines. 

“Stop!” Lichenstar ran over and jumped in between them. “Sparkyflight, go sit down,” she ordered her warrior firmly. 

Twitchtail came over and wrapped his tail around Sparkyflight’s shoulders, guiding him away as the yellow tabby hissed in Burningwind’s direction. 

Suddenly, Rosefall emerged from the trees at the edge of the clearing and hurried over. 

“Lichenstar! Splitstar said she’ll meet with you by the lake tonight at sunset,” the medicine cat panted. 

Lichenstar gasped. “Really!?”

“Yes,” said Rosefall. “She said to come to the edge of RiverClan’s territory. She’ll be there with Fernlight and Graydusk.” 

“I better bring Skygaze and Pineleaf then,” said Lichenstar. She was surprised to hear that Graydusk was agreeing to this. She remembered her from past Gatherings as a tough, intimidating cat with a short temper, and hoped she would be willing to listen. 

With shared looks of disgust, Burningwind, Batfang, and Gorseflower walked away from the crowd. Ignoring them, Lichenstar looked up at the sky, realizing it was late afternoon, and went to tell Skygaze and Pineleaf the news. 

 

“Graydusk isn’t the friendliest cat, so we’ll need to be patient with her,” Lichenstar told her two companions as they walked alongside the lake, at the edge of WindClan’s territory. Lichenstar carefully scented the air and listened for any sign of WindClan patrols, but fortunately no one appeared to challenge them. 

“I talked a bit with Fernlight when she came to visit,” said Pineleaf. “It is really interesting to meet other medicine cats!”

They walked until the sand under their paws turned to mud, and the grass gave away to reeds, indicating they were entering RiverClan territory. Lichenstar turned her head to see the island where Gatherings were held in the near distance. Another spark of nostalgia flared in her, remembering when she’d come to her first Gathering as an excited young apprentice. 

“I think this is where we’re supposed to meet,” she said. “Let’s wait over there, so we won’t have to stand in water.” She gestured towards a patch of grass further up the bank, and they went to sit there. 

“That’s the island where Gatherings are held?” Skygaze looked out at it with wonder. “Wow!”

Lichenstar nodded. “The legend says that StarClan struck a tree down with lightning to create the bridge from the shore to there.” 

“Do you think the RiverClan cats will be here soon?” Pineleaf nervously licked a paw, gazing out towards the sun as it slowly sank below the horizon, casting a red glow across the lake. “It’s getting late. I hope they didn’t change their minds about coming.”

“Don’t worry, I’m sure they’ll be here soon,” said Lichenstar.

Suddenly, something slammed into her hard from behind, sending her sprawling forward on her stomach. Lichenstar felt claws dig into her pelt. She twisted around to try and see her attacker, but her face was pressed down hard into the grass, muffling her voice as she let out a cry. 

“Don’t make a sound, or we’ll make you regret it,” said a growl in her ear. Lichenstar’s fur bristled with alarm as she recognized Burningwind’s voice. She heard cries and grunts coming from Skygaze and Pineleaf. Lichenstar twisted and wriggled, loosening Burningwind’s grip on her just enough to see that Batfang and Gorseflower were there as well. Gorseflower had Pineleaf pinned down, and Batfang’s jaws were clamped firmly around Skygaze’s throat.

“Don’t…!” Lichenstar’s yowl was cut off by Burningwind slamming a paw down on her muzzle.

“If you cry for help, Batfang will kill your deputy,” Burningwind hissed. 

Skygaze stood very still as Batfang kept her in a firm grip, obviously trying to stay calm, but there was still a pleading look in her bright blue eyes. Batfang’s yellow eyes were narrowed into slits, silently telling Lichenstar that he would be happy to instantly kill her mate at any moment. 

“Follow us, and keep quiet,” Burningwind ordered Lichenstar. “If you make any noise, or attack us, we’ll kill your friends.”

“Why are you doing this!?” Lichenstar hissed under her breath as Burningwind let her up. 

“Don’t talk!” he spat. 

Lichenstar followed them into a thick clump of reeds, glancing over her shoulder and hoping that the RiverClan cats were nearby. Surely they were almost to the shore, and could scent that there were more outsiders on their territory than there were supposed to be? Her heart sank as their captives made them slink through reeds and bushes, keeping them out of sight. The distant gurgling of the river gradually grew louder, until it roared in Lichenstar’s ears along with the thudding of her heart. They emerged from the reeds, the river snaking along just a few fox lengths away. Suddenly, Skygaze lashed out with a paw and clawed Batfang across his cheek. He let out a cry and loosened his grip on her for a moment. Skygaze tried to wriggle away, but then Batfang tightened his grip and flung her down on a nearby rock. She hit her head hard with a crack, and then went limp.

“No!” Lichenstar wailed, trying to leap over to her mate, but Burningwind blocked her path. Gorseflower had a grip on Pineleaf’s scruff; the young tom’s green eyes were wide with fear. 

“What do you want from us!?” Lichenstar hissed. 

Gorseflower forced Pineleaf down to the ground, holding him in place with her paws as she yowled over the sound of the river. 

“We only want something from you.” Her golden eyes burned with loathing. “You were spreading lies about Swifthawk, and we’re going to make you pay.” 

“They’re not lies!” Lichenstar spat. She bared her fangs at Gorseflower. “Your brother mated with me against my will!”

“Oh, we’ll believe that!” Batfang snarled. “Swifthawk would never do such a thing. And even if he had, you would have liked it. All she-cats like it.” 

Lichenstar had an urge to fling herself at the brown warrior and rip him apart, but the sight of her mate lying limp under his paws kept her still. Lashing her tail, she said, “Fine then, what do you want me to do?” 

“You’re going to jump in the river and drown yourself,” said Gorseflower. “Do that and we’ll let your friends go. The river took three of Sapstar’s lives—maybe it can take all of yours.”

“What!?” Lichenstar cried. 

“You heard her,” Gorseflower spat. “Do it, now.”

“Flarestar won’t let you get away with this!” Lichenstar screeched. “She’ll figure out what you’ve done!”

“It doesn’t matter to us, we’re leaving ThunderClan.” Burningwind snarled. “We don’t want to be a part of a Clan that won't honor Swifthawk's memory. After you’re dead, we’ll flee to live somewhere else. It won’t be hard for us to disappear—you should know that from experience.” 

“Traitor!” Lichenstar yowled, using every bit of her willpower not to spring at her captives with claws outstretched. 

“Enough!” Gorseflower snapped. “It’s time for you to die, Lichen _tail._ Jump in the river now, or your friends will die instead.”

“……fine.” Lichenstar said. There was nothing else she could do. 

“No, Lichenstar, don’t do it!” Pineleaf wailed. 

“Shut up!” Gorseflower hissed menacingly, digging her claws into the medicine cat’s fur. 

“Pineleaf, please, take care of DawnClan,” Lichenstar said steadily. “And tell Skygaze that I love her.” 

She felt her heart splitting in two as she cast one last glance at her mate’s beautiful tawny coat. She wished Skygaze’s gorgeous eyes weren’t closed, so she could see them too. But maybe it was best that Skygaze wouldn’t see Lichenstar die. 

“You’re the leader of DawnClan now, my love,” she choked out. “Take care of them…and help ThunderClan take back their camp.” 

Lichenstar walked towards the river, ignoring Pineleaf’s anguished cries. She looked down at the racing current, feeling tiny droplets spray her face. She wasn’t scared…just sad. She knew DawnClan wouldn’t take her death very well…and neither would ThunderClan.

_It’ll be okay, Skygaze…Mother…Hazelsun and Cloverheart…my kits…and everyone else… she silently told them. I’ll watch over you forever._

With a deep breath, she leaped, and plunged straight into the water.


	13. Chapter 13

The river was very cold—shockwaves ran up Lichenstar’s spine as the freezing water soaked her fur. The current instantly began to toss her body around. Bubbles spewed out of her mouth in a silent cry as she was thrown against a rock. Her vision grew blurry as she was spun around and around…she could no longer tell which way was up and which way was down. Not that it mattered, though. She had to stay under, or Skygaze and Pineleaf would die. Lichenstar caught a glimpse of the rippling surface above her—already her lungs were screaming for air, but she let the current carry her along. A sense of panic finally began to settle into her, her heart pounding as she involuntarily gasped for breath and choked violently on a mouthful of water. 

_Oh StarClan, please make my death quick!_ She prayed silently. Was she going to lose consciousness and wake up again eight times? Her racing thoughts began to slow as she drifted into what seemed like a calmer part of the river. She floated along on her back, gazing up at the gleaming surface above, which was tinted with a rosy glow from the sunset. Oh, how she longed to breathe again! Lichenstar kept herself calm by watching the gentle waves dance above her. 

_I guess dying like this isn’t so bad_ , she thought as dark specks began to fill the corners of her vision. Vaguely, she was aware of a loud splashing sound from up above, and caught a glimpse of gray fur as a figure swam towards her.

 _Foggyheart? Have you come to take me to StarClan?_ Lichenstar felt firm jaws grip her scruff as the world faded into black.

“Hey, wake up! Wake up!” 

Lichenstar felt paws shaking her. She couldn’t speak, or breathe, and her chest felt heavy. 

“She’s swallowed water! Quick, help me, before she loses a life!” 

Three sets of paws were pounding hard on her side. Suddenly, a surge of water exploded from her mouth, and she coughed violently as the weight in her chest grew lighter, until it was gone and she could finally breathe. Lichenstar gasped, greedily sucking in the wonderful, sweet air. 

“Lichenstar, are you okay? What happened!?” She recognized Fernlight’s voice. Blinking, Lichenstar looked up, three faces coming into her vision. Looking down on her, along with Fernlight, were Splitstar and Graydusk. 

“Yeah…I’m alive…” Lichenstar coughed again as she pushed herself up with her forepaws. Splitstar and Graydusk looked just as she remembered from Gatherings. Spiltstar was a sleek black she-cat with glowing eyes—one blue and one green, while Graydusk was dark gray, and had a large, muscular build for a she-cat, with a stern look on her face. 

“What were you doing in the river?” she demanded. 

Lichenstar hastily told them what happened talking so fast that Splitstar asked her to slow down more than once. 

“Oh, no, great StarClan!” Fernlight gasped in horror. “Where are Skygaze and Pineleaf now?”

“I don’t know…they said they would let them go free if I drowned myself.” Lichenstar coughed up a small stream of water. “I owe you my lives…thank you…”

“So this is about Swifthawk, the warrior who attacked Pebblecreek?” Graydusk curled her lip.

“Yes…they don’t believe he did it, but I do,” Lichenstar panted. 

“What exactly does he have to do with this?” Splitstar asked calmly, but firmly, her mismatched eyes glowing in the twilight as she stared down at Lichenstar.

“Well…you see…he did the same thing to me that he tried to do to Pebblecreek, long ago,” Lichenstar said. “That’s why I left ThunderClan.” 

“I see,” said Splitstar. 

“That explains everything!” Fernlight gasped. “Oh, Lichenstar, I am so sorry…”

“We don’t have time to chat anymore,” Graydusk snapped. “Lichenstar’s deputy and medicine cat could be in trouble—let’s go find them.” 

 

 _Oh, StarClan, please, let nothing have happened to them…_ Lichenstar thought as she raced along the river, her fear for her Clan mates overpowering her exhaustion. Her blood ran cold as she heard a shrill cry in the distance. 

“Skygaze! Pineleaf!” she yowled, leaping through the tall reeds as she followed the sound. Another wail rang out, desperate and full of agony. Every hair on Lichenstar’s pelt spiked out as the air turned stagnant with the reek of blood. Bursting out from the reeds, she came skidding to a halt into a small clearing, and froze in horror.

A bundle of fur hung limply from Batfang’s jaws, as Gorseflower slashed at it repeatedly with her claws. The cat was so thoroughly stained with blood that Lichenstar couldn’t make out its fur color at first…but the sight of a dark brown tail made her heart stop. 

“SKYGAZE!” Lichenstar became a flash of silver as she dashed across the clearing, knocking Gorseflower off her paws. Batfang jumped back and dropped Skygaze, and was suddenly tackled by Graydusk. As Lichenstar rolled across the ground with Gorseflower in her clutches, she saw out of the corner of her eye that Splitstar was pulling Burningwind off of Pineleaf. 

“You’re not dead!?” Gorseflower spat as Lichenstar pinned her down on her back. Lichenstar gritted her teeth as her opponent raked her belly with her razor sharp hind claws.

“No, but _you_ are!” Lichenstar snarled as she plunged her fangs straight into Gorseflower’s throat, biting down until she felt something pop and blood exploded in her mouth. Gorseflower tried to scream, but could only let out a gurgle as she went limp under Lichenstar’s paws. The golden brown tabby’s legs convulsed, and then she lay still. Lichenstar looked behind her to see Graydusk wrestling with Batfang, and Splitstar exchanging blows with Burningwind. 

“RiverClan scum!” Batfang snarled as he clawed at Graydusk.

“Traitor to your Clan!” Graydusk gripped his throat in her jaws, straddling the large tom as he struggled and kicked at her with his hind legs. Lichenstar was about to run over to help the RiverClan deputy when suddenly, blood sprayed up from Batfang’s throat, and he suddenly stopped moving. Burningwind was slowly backing away from a hissing Splitstar, his left ear bleeding badly. He suddenly turned and ran, disappearing around an oak tree. 

“Skygaze!” Lichenstar remembered her mate, and ran to her side. The beautiful she-cat lay on her side, barely recognizable. Her pelt was completely stained red, covered in deep slashes and bites. She lay there like a piece of slaughtered prey. 

“ _Skygaze!_ ” Lichenstar was shaking her mate. “Skygaze, please, open your eyes!” 

She could see the edges of Skygaze’s nostrils moving—she was still breathing, but just barely. 

“Stay with her, Lichenstar--I’ll fetch some moss to soak up the blood!” Fernlight ran back towards the river. 

“Skygaze, please…don’t leave me,” Lichenstar choked, licking at a deep wound on Skygaze’s flank, trying to stem the flow of blood. Suddenly, Splitstar was there, using her paws to hold the edges of another large wound on Skygaze’s haunch together.

“I may not be a medicine cat, but I know a few tricks,” she said. 

Graydusk came over, letting Pineleaf lean on her. He was covered in slash marks, and blood dripped from his belly, forming a puddle beneath him. His green eyes were dazed as he stared silently at Skygaze. After what seemed like an eternity, Fernlight returned with a large wad of wet moss. Gently moving Lichenstar aside, she pressed it against Skygaze’s deepest wound, the green bundle turning red as the blood seeped into it. Lichenstar crouched over her mate, listening to her slow, dull heartbeat, wishing that she could give all her lives to save Skygaze’s only one. After several long, agonizing moments, Fernlight said, “The bleeding is slowing a bit. We better get you three to our camp.”

Splitstar and Lichenstar carried Skygaze between them on their backs. Lichenstar felt Skygaze’s blood trickle into her fur as she walked, the coppery reek of it making her nauseous. She forced herself to put one foot forward after the other, staying at Splitstar’s side. Eventually, they reached edge of one of the two creeks that encircled the island where RiverClan made their home. Lichenstar stifled a gasp as they waded through it, her mind flashing for a moment back to the suffocating, ice cold river. Fernlight darted ahead of her and Splitstar, running towards a thorn bush overhanging the opposite creek.

“Pebblecreek!” she yowled. “Get some marigold and cobwebs ready, we have two very injured cats!”

All around the island, the RiverClan cats turned their heads towards the scene with startled, confused looks on their faces. A few of began hissing at the sight of outsiders in the camp. 

“It’s alright!” Splitstar called to them. “They’re with us!” 

Pebblecreek hurried out from under the thorn bush, which was apparently the medicine den, a wad of marigold clutched in her jaws. She gasped in horror, nearly dropping the bright yellow petals at the sight of Skygaze and Pineleaf. 

“Pebblecreek, can you tend to Pineleaf?” Fernlight said to her apprentice. He has multiple slashes, mostly on his belly. I’ll take care of Skygaze.” 

Pebblecreek nodded stiffly, her eyes still wide, and walked over to where Graydusk was lowering Pineleaf to the ground. Splitstar and Lichenstar followed Fernlight into the medicine den, gently lying Skygaze down on the sandy floor. 

“Flarestar needs to know what has happened—I’ll go find her.” Splitstar turned and left the den. 

“Lichenstar, can you help me chew some marigold into a paste?” Fernlight asked, rummaging around in the back of the cave. 

Lichenstar nodded, and a pile of marigold was placed in front of her. Ignoring the herb’s bitter taste, Lichenstar chewed quickly. She and Fernlight managed to make a fairly large puddle of yellow paste, which Fernlight then carefully rubbed into Skygaze’s wounds. Lichenstar couldn’t help but be awed at how quickly Fernlight worked. Soon, most of the blood had dried, and the deepest wounds were sealed tightly with the paste. 

“Hold on, my love,” Lichenstar whispered into Skygaze’s ear as Fernlight swathed her coat in cobwebs to keep the poultice in place. “You’re going to be okay—I know you are.”  
Pebblecreek came into the den, with Pineleaf leaning against her shoulder. Lichenstar went over to him as the medicine cat apprentice helped him lie down in a patch of ferns. Pineleaf let out a tired groan. Lichenstar’s heart sank at the sight of him—his entire belly was covered in poultice and cobwebs, and there were several more slashes along his shoulders and back. Pebblecreek placed a poppy seed in front of him, which he lapped up gratefully. 

“I’m so sorry this happened, Pineleaf,” Lichenstar whispered, touching her nose to his ear. 

“It’s not your fault,” said Pineleaf hoarsely. “Is Skygaze…is she going to make it?”

“Fernlight is taking good care of her,” she said, giving him a lick on the head. “You rest now.” 

Lichenstar lay by her mate’s side as she let Fernlight take a look at a few scratches that Gorseflower had left on her. She carefully watched Skygaze’s flank rise and fall—she thought her breathing was getting stronger, but she couldn’t quite tell. Eventually, exhaustion overcame her, and she was about to drift off into a light sleep when all of a sudden, she heard a weak mew. “Lichenstar?”

“Skygaze!” Lichenstar crawled forward, placing a paw on Skygaze’s shoulder. Her mate’s eyes were open just a crack, revealing the gorgeous bright blue beneath. 

“Oh, thank StarClan.” Lichenstar was choked with purrs as she covered Skygaze’s head in licks. 

“Lichenstar…I…I woke up for a bit, when Batfang had me…I saw you fall in the river…I thought I lost you,” she whispered. 

“I thought I lost you,” Lichenstar said. “But it’s okay now. We’re in the RiverClan medicine den, and we’re safe.”

“I should have tried to escape, but when I thought you were gone….I gave up,” croaked Skygaze. “I should have fought. I’m sorry.”

“There’s nothing to be sorry about.” Lichenstar crooned, nuzzling her mate’s neck. “I killed Gorseflower, and Graydusk killed Batfang. Burningwind ran off. We won’t have to deal with them anymore.”

Skygaze let out a faint purr. Suddenly, Lichenstar picked up Flarestar’s scent. She turned her head to see the ThunderClan leader squeezing her way into the den. 

“Lichenstar!” Flarestar gasped, her jaw dropping at the sight of the wounded cats. “Oh, Lichenstar, I came as soon as I heard…are you all alright?” 

“Yes, we’re just fine,” purred Lichenstar as she rested her chin on top of Skygaze’s head.


	14. Chapter 14

“Are you sure you’re up for this?” Lichenstar asked Skygaze, who was sitting up and grooming herself. It was three sunrises later—they had returned to ThunderClan’s makeshift camp. Lichenstar’s heart still lurched whenever she looked at her mate—her beautiful tawny fur was now crisscrossed with scabbed over claw and bite marks. Many of them looked like they would scar. Nonetheless, her blue eyes were glowing with determination.

“Yes, I am,” she said. “You need me, and I’ll be by your side.” 

They were planning to launch the attack on the bear that day. Soon, RiverClan would arrive to join them. After Splitstar had talked to them, some of the RiverClan cats seemed excited to fight a new type of enemy. At last, the hostility between ThunderClan and RiverClan had faded. Batfang and Gorseflower’s bodies had been buried just outside RiverClan’s territory, rather than in the soil of the Clan they’d betrayed. As for Burningwind, there had been no sign of him. 

“Please be careful,” said Lichenstar, pressing her nose to Skygaze’s cheek. 

“Don’t worry.” Skygaze unsheathed her claws and swiped at the air. “I still got it!”

Lichenstar purred and licked Skygaze, and then went to find Rosefall. She and Pinleaf were bundling herbs into leaf wraps, preparing for the battle. 

“Could you give Skygaze a traveling herb mix to keep her strength up?” Lichenstar asked her. 

Rosefall nodded. “I’ll do that.” 

Lichenstar turned to Pineleaf. “How are you doing?” she asked, wincing as she saw the long claw marks all over the young tom’s belly that would definitely scar.

“I’ll be fine, don’t worry about me,” he reassured her, his green eyes gleaming with confidence as he carefully placed some herbs into a leaf wrap.” 

Lichenstar went to find the rest of her warriors, gathering them in a small crowd. “Is everyone ready?” she asked. 

“You bet we are,” said Blackrain, sliding out his claws. 

“That bear will come to fear us!” Flickerpaw lashed her tail. 

“I’ve fought him before,” said Blazepaw, who was standing next to Flickerpaw. “I…I think I can do it again.” 

“That’s the spirit,” Lichenstar told the apprentice warmly.

At that moment, a gray and ginger she-cat Lichenstar hadn’t been introduced to yet came over, carrying a leaf wrap full of herbs. 

“Hello there,” she said, setting the wrap down. “I’m Morningcloud—Sunstorm and Icefeather’s daughter. Rosefall’s having my sister Dewshine and I distribute traveling herbs to everyone for strength.” 

She gestured with her tail towards a gray and white she-cat nearby, who was also carrying a leaf wrap.

“Thank you, Morningcloud,” Lichenstar purred. She remembered long ago, when Icefeather had drooled over Swifthawk, and was glad that she’d ended up choosing Sunstorm as her mate instead. Ever since the incident with Swifthawk’s followers, everyone in ThunderClan now knew what he’d done to Lichenstar moons ago. She was grateful that no one else questioned or blamed her for it, although a tense, uneasy air hung about the makeshift camp after they’d all learned the truth about the once well respected warrior. However, now that they were preparing for battle, there was a different, more excited sense of tension. 

Lichenstar made her way over to Hazelsun and Cloverheart, who were lapping up a dose of traveling herbs that Dewshine had given them. 

“Be careful, you two,” she told her half-siblings. 

“You bet we will,” said Cloverheart, touching her nose to Lichenstar’s cheek.

Lightstripe came over and bumped heads with his kits. “I’m proud of you both, and I know you’ll do well today,” he said. Although he spoke with pride, his amber eyes were sad and looking towards the ground. Lichenstar knew he was heartbroken over what Burningwind had done. 

“I’ll be joining the fight,” said Silverlily, coming over to her family. 

“But Mother, you’re an elder,” Hazelsun pointed out worriedly. 

“I may be old, but I still have some fight left in me.” Silverlily unsheathed her claws. “I want to help my Clan take back its camp.” 

“I’m going to fight too.” Redwing came lumbering over.

“Are you sure?” Silverlily concernedly stroked her friend’s heavily scarred face with her tail. 

“I want to do something for ThunderClan,” the former deputy rasped. “I’ve brought nothing but misfortune for us all.”

The old cat’s voice was heavy with grief and regret—Lichenstar knew he must be ashamed of Gorseflower, his daughter, betraying the Clan. 

“Your courage is much appreciated, Redwing,” said Lichenstar gratefully, briefly resting her chin on the elder’s head. 

At that moment, Splitstar came into the clearing, her warriors following in a single file line behind her. 

“Thank you again for your help,” said Flarestar as she went to meet the RiverClan leader. 

“It is no problem,” said Splitstar. “This beast could end up being a threat to all the Clans.” 

Fernlight and Pebblecreek were nearby, walking over to join Rosefall and Pineleaf. The medicine cats gathered up their herbs and went over to join the warriors

“I was thinking some cats should go into the camp’s main entrance to distract the bear,” said Flarestar. “There’s a secret path leading down the gorge that the rest of us could use to launch a surprise attack.” 

“That’s a good idea,” Splitstar nodded. “We can act as the distraction while you sneak up behind it.” 

“Are you ready, Lichenstar?” Flarestar asked her friend.

Lichenstar slid out her claws. “I’ve never been more ready,” she replied. 

The three leaders led the way as their warriors marched into ThunderClan’s territory. The forest seemed quiet and ominous as a cloud passed over the sun and cast dark shadows among the trees—nonetheless, the cats pressed on, their eyes blazing with determination and fearlessness. Eventually, they reached the entrance to the stone ravine that made up the ThunderClan camp. Lichenstar was startled to see that the gorse tunnel leading into it had been torn apart by some enormous force—obviously the bear—leaving an exposed narrow gap in the stone. The RiverClan warriors came to a halt, crouching just outside the hole. The medicine cats gathered together, setting down their bundles of herbs. 

“I smell the bear alright,” Shadefire hissed, wrinkling his nose. “It’s in the camp.” 

“Graydusk and I will go into the camp first and get the bear’s attention,” Splitstar told her warriors. “On my signal, the rest of you will come in.”

“And then Lichenstar and I can decide when to launch our attack,” said Flarestar.

“Good luck to both of you,” said Splitstar.

“You too,” said Lichenstar.

Flarestar led the way around to the other side of the ravine, up a rocky slope that led to the camp’s lesser used exit. Lichenstar felt a thrill of nostalgia run through her, remembering one night long ago when she and Flarestar had climbed out of the gorge together to sneak out and explore the territory as apprentices. So much had changed since then, but one thing had not—Flarestar would always have her back. 

As Lichenstar reached the top and peered down into the camp, her heart ached yet again for her past. Below her was the place she was born—all the dens were still there, just as she remembered them…except there was a giant brown mass in the center, taking up over half the space, its flank rising and falling steadily as it slept. 

_Get out of ThunderClan’s home, you foul beast,_ Lichenstar thought as she unsheathed her claws and scraped them impatiently against the stone beneath her, eagerly waiting to sink them into the bear’s pelt. 

Suddenly, a loud, angry yowl rang out from below. Splitstar and Graydusk shot into the camp, their fangs bared and pelts bristling as they gave steady but furious warning growls. The bear’s ears perked up, and it raised its head, slowly getting to its feet and turning around. Splitstar let out a high-pitched cry, and suddenly, the RiverClan warriors came squeezing through the entrance, all hissing and spitting at the bear. The creature let out a deafening roar, lumbering towards the warriors and swiping at them with a massive paw. The cats scattered, nimbly darting out of the way in time. Two warriors jumped up and clung to its front leg, making let out another angry howl. 

Flarestar and Lichenstar almost simultaneously lifted their tails, signaling to their warriors that it was time for them to attack. They scrabbled down the steep slope, surrounding the bear on all sides as they reached the bottom of the ravine. Lichenstar leaped off of a ledge, soaring through the air and landing on the bear’s back. 

“Let’s take back the camp!” she yowled.


	15. Chapter 15

Screeching, yowling, and roaring echoed through the ravine as the warriors began their attack. Cats were running around the bear, biting at its paws, or leaping up and clinging to its sides. Lichenstar slashed her claws across the beast’s back, satisfied at the blood that welled up under her claws. The giant animal roared again and furiously shook the cats off. Lichenstar had already jumped from the bear’s back, however. Splitstar jumped up at the bear’s face and clamped her jaws right down on top of the bear’s muzzle. It howled and tried to shake her off, but the black she-cat held on tight. Before it could raise a paw to smack her away, Graydusk attacked said paw, biting into it deeply. Both Lichenstar and Flarestar scrambled up the bear’s sides, several warriors following. They reached its back, pulling out clumps of fur and ripping at the flesh beneath. The bear staggered backwards, whipping its head from side to side as it was overwhelmed by so many cats. Suddenly, it rose up on its hind legs, dislodging some of the warriors. 

“Look out!” Lichenstar screeched as the bear flung itself backwards towards the ravine wall. She and a couple of other cats jumped off just in time, but others weren’t as lucky as the bear smashed his attackers against the stone barrier. A brown RiverClan tom fell limply to the ground, landing in a heap at the bottom. Another RiverClan tom landed hard and lay there stunned. Two of his Clan mates came over to help him stand up. The bear was rounding on them with jaws wide open. Lichenstar was there in a flash, raking her claws across the bear’s face as the RiverClan cats quickly hauled their injured companion out of the way. The brown tom was still lying motionless, blood trickling from his mouth as his eyes stared blankly ahead. 

Suddenly, a loud caterwaul rang out. Lichenstar was horrified to see Smokepaw rolling across the ground, covered in blood. The bear was advancing on him, drool dripping from its enormous yellow fangs, when suddenly, Flickerpaw and Blazepaw leaped onto the bear’s head. 

“Get away from my brother!” Flickerpaw screeched as she grabbed the bear’s ear in her teeth and sharply tore it, coming away with a small piece of flesh. The bear screamed and shook its head as Flickerpaw and Blazepaw leaped away. Rustpaw then jumped on the bear’s head and bit its other ear. Smokepaw jumped to his feet, blinking blood out of his eyes and snarling as he leaped up and clung to the bear’s neck. In the midst of the battle, Lichenstar felt a surge of pride for the apprentices, wishing that Flickerpaw and Smokepaw’s father, Silentsmoke, was still alive to see them fight so bravely. 

Lichenstar’s thoughts were interrupted as a loud screech split the air. The bear had lashed out with a paw and struck a cat. Lichenstar gasped as she realized it was Silverlily. The elderly she-cat collapsed to the ground with long red claw marks across her flank. Hazelsun and Cloverheart ran to her side, nudging her to her paws and supporting each side of her. The bear shook off Smokepaw and Rustpaw, and turned towards the two young warriors. Lichenstar raced over and leaped up, hanging on to the bear’s neck and biting deeply into its flesh as her siblings helped their mother to the gorse tunnel leading out of the camp. The bear swung its neck sharply, and Lichenstar’s lost her grip, falling to the ground and hitting the rocky ground of the ravine hard. She gasped for breath, the world spinning above her and a ringing noise filling her ears. She was vaguely aware of her name being called, and suddenly Skygaze was at Lichenstar’s side, hauling her up on her paws. 

“Thanks,” Lichenstar gasped. A wail of terror made her turn her head, and her heart stopped as she saw that the bear had cornered Hazelsun, Cloverheart, and Silverlily against the ravine wall. Terror flooded through Lichenstar, knowing she wouldn’t be able to get over there in time…

Suddenly, an orange shape went flying through the air, landing on the bear's shoulder. It staggered backwards in surprise as Hazelsun and Cloverheart darted away with Silverlily limping behind them. Lichenstar nearly collapsed to the ground with relief, watching as the bear spun around, trying to dislodge the cat that was biting into its shoulder. Lichenstar gasped when she realized who it was.

“Burningwind!” she cried. 

The bear shook Burningwind off, sending the tom flying through the air. He flipped over midair and landed on his paws, blood dripping from his muzzle and his orangey-brown fur spiked out as he snarled viciously. Lightstripe came running to his son’s side as the bear approached him, and the two tabbies began slashing at its face. Lichenstar took a moment to breathe, panting heavily. For the first time, she was aware of a long scratch across her back that was oozing blood and starting to sting. 

“Are you doing okay?” Skygaze asked her. Her tawny coat was rumpled, but her blue eyes blazed with energy. 

“I’m fine,” Lichenstar panted. 

However, the bear was showing no sign of wanting to flee. It was bleeding heavily in multiple places, but was still whirling around, snapping its fangs and lashing out its paws at all the cats, its enraged roar seeming to make the ground tremble. Suddenly, it rose up on its hind legs once more, casting the ravine in shadow as it towered above the cats. 

“Run!” Flarestar streaked through the crowd, getting them to scatter as the bear’s forepaws came hurtling towards the ground. Lichenstar gasped she saw that Blazepaw was among them, frozen in terror as one of the massive paws was coming right down on him…

Suddenly, Burningwind was there, bowling his son out of the way. The tabby tom disappeared under the bear’s paw as it slammed down on the ground. 

“ _Father!_ ” Blazepaw wailed. 

Lightstripe ran over to the shocked apprentice, getting him to his paws and sending him away from the bear as it came charging towards him. Lightstripe was a light brown blur as he hurtled towards the bear, his screeches ringing out over all the other noises as he slashed wildly at the monster’s neck and shoulder. The bear lifted its paw, revealing Burningwind’s crumpled, bloody body beneath. 

Lichenstar’s gaze was torn from the terrible sight as she heard a cry from Blackrain. He was staggering backwards from the bear, one of his forelegs covered in blood. Lichenstar ran over to help her friend, standing in front of him protectively and hissing as Blackrain got away. 

“Lichenstar!” he yowled. “Look out!” 

Lichenstar barely had enough time to look up as a paw slammed down on her. White stars burst before her eyes as she was smashed against the stone ground. The pain was so intense she could not even speak. She felt mighty claws tearing through her back and sinking deep into her body. Blood spewed from her mouth before her vision faded to black.


	16. Chapter 16

Lichenstar groaned, opening her eyes slightly to see fog swirling up above her. The pain was gone, but she was quite disoriented. 

“Lichenstar. Get up, Lichenstar,” said a calm voice. 

Lichenstar shook her head, slowly lifting herself up on her paws. Through the mist, she could see the sky above twinkling brightly with stars. She then looked down to see Foggyheart, her old mentor, standing before her.

“I’ve lost a life,” she realized out loud. 

“You’ve lost two,” said Foggyheart.

“Two!?” Lichenstar yelped. 

“That bear damaged your body quite a bit. It will take a little more time than usual for us to heal your wounds.” Foggyheart spoke solemnly, but his blue eyes were calm as he gazed at his former apprentice. “You must be careful when you go back. That bear is no ordinary enemy.”

“I’ve realized that,” Lichenstar hissed, restlessly lashing her tail. “I have to go back now, Foggyheart. Cats are dying!” 

“It will be alright,” said Foggyheart. His gray and white pelt shone in the silvery mist. “We have been watching the battle. Silverlily and your brother and sister are safe.”

“Burningwind…” Lichenstar breathed. “I can’t believe he came back.”

“He found where his heart belonged.” A dark gray tom emerged from the fog, appearing next to Foggyheart. He gave Lichenstar a warm, loving look. 

“Father!” she gasped. 

“You are doing well, my precious daughter,” said Stonestorm. “Just please be careful when you go back. You are lucky to have lost only two lives.”

“So is…is Burningwind here?” Lichenstar asked. 

“Yes, he is here,” Stonestorm nodded. “We have accepted him into StarClan because of the sacrifice he made.” 

“Gorseflower and Batfang…they’re not here, are they?” Lichenstar wondered out loud.

Stonestorm’s eyes hardened. “No, they are not. Swifthawk is not here either. You are free from them forever.”

“I suspected that,” said Lichenstar, but nonetheless she let out a great sigh of relief. 

The outlines of Foggyheart and Stonestorm were beginning to fade. “Good luck, Lichenstar,” said Foggyheart, his voice growing faint. She felt as though she were being slowly pulled backwards as the edges of her vision were filled with black dots. They swarmed, growing bigger in number, until everything went dark again.

Lichenstar gasped as her eyes flew open. She tried to sit up, but felt a paw on her shoulder.

“Don’t get up yet, Lichenstar,” said Pineleaf. “StarClan has healed your wounds, but you still need to rest for a bit.” 

She was in the forest just outside the camp. The sun was shining through the green leaves up above and casting bright spots across the ground. The sounds of battle still thundered from inside the ravine. Several cats were lying near Lichenstar as the medicine cats applied poultice and cobwebs to their wounds. 

“Oh, Lichenstar, you’re awake!” Silverlily rolled to her paws, her injured side swathed in sheets of cobwebs. Rosefall put a paw on her shoulder. “Don’t move,” she ordered. 

“I’m so glad you’re alright,” Silverlily sighed, gazing at her daughter with a relieved look. “I knew you had nine lives, but I was still worried I may have lost you forever…”

“StarClan was looking out for me,” said Lichenstar. 

At that moment, Hazelsun and Cloverheart emerged from the gorse tunnel, carrying Burningwind’s body between them. The tabby warrior’s body was bent at an awkward angle, his spine having been snapped in half by the bear’s paw. Blood continued to spread through his auburn colored fur. Hazelsun and Cloverheart gently laid their half-brother down, and then hurried over to Lichenstar. 

“Are you okay!?” Cloverheart exclaimed. 

Lichenstar nodded. “You should ask Rosefall to look at that,” she said, pointing to a bleeding claw mark on Cloverheart’s haunch. 

Cloverheart shook her head. “Not right now. There are warriors that are more wounded than I am.” 

Lichenstar got to her paws and went running back into the camp, despite Rosefall shouting for her to come back.The bear was still stomping around, snarling as the warriors continued to scratch and bite at it. Though its movements seemed to be slowing, and one of its eyes was tightly shut and oozing blood. 

“It’s getting tired!” That yowl came from Flarestar. “Don’t give up, keep fighting!” 

Lichenstar charged straight back into the battle, shoving a RiverClan apprentice out of the way just before the bear’s paw struck him. She cried out as the bear swung another one of its paws, which was headed straight for Twitchtail. Suddenly, Sparkyflight was slamming into Twitchtail, tackling him to the ground just as the huge paw swiped at the empty air above them. With a vicious growl, Lichenstar jumped up and clung to the bear’s foreleg before it could swipe at the warriors again. Blackrain and Flashpelt were attacking the bear’s other foreleg, while Sunstorm was clinging to its head. Suddenly, the ginger tom came crashing to the ground as the bear dislodged him. The bear outstretched its jaws towards him, when suddenly a dark red blur went streaking straight at the bear’s face. Redwing leaped over the bear’s head, onto the back of its neck. For a moment, Lichenstar forgot he was blind--his warrior instincts were fully alive as he began to shred the bear’s flesh with all his might.

“This ravine belongs to ThunderClan, you monster!” he yowled. 

Suddenly, the bear leaned heavily to one side. 

“He’s trying to crush us!” Lichenstar yelled warningly as she jumped off the bear’s leg and ran. Others followed suit, narrowly avoiding the bear as it went crashing onto its side and rolled over on its back.

“It’s exposed its belly! Attack!” Splitstar cried. The RiverClan leader leaped onto the middle of the bear’s belly and began to slash at the soft flesh. As many other warriors joined her, Lichenstar saw that Redwing was partially trapped under the bear’s neck. She ran over and tugged at the elderly cat’s scruff. He wriggled to free himself, but his movements were weak. With a sinking heart, Lichenstar realized that some of his bones might be broken.

Suddenly, as quick as a snake, the bear flipped over and got to his paws, dislodging all the cats attacking its belly. To Lichenstar’s amazement, Redwing leaped high into the air, completely ignoring his injuries, and went for the bear’s neck again. The bear whipped his head around, grabbing Redwing’s hind leg in its jaws. The former deputy let out a muffled screech as the bear bit down hard crunching his leg in its fangs, but Redwing held on, his fangs deeply fastened into the bear’s neck. With a mighty tug, the bear pulled Redwing off, taking a chunk of flesh with him. Blood spurted freely from the hole in the monstrous creature’s neck as Redwing went soaring through the air and landed in a heap over by the ravine wall. Lichenstar ran over to the fallen senior, and was quickly joined by Flarestar. 

“Redwing!” Flarestar cried. 

The dark red tabby was breathing very slowly, the bloody chunk he’d torn from the bear lying not far from his muzzle. Lichenstar winced as she saw bits of bone breaking through his torn pelt. 

“Oh, Redwing, you didn’t have to do this,” said Lichenstar thickly. 

“I did.” Redwing suddenly spoke, his voice a weak croak. Although he no longer had eyes, he turned his head, as if he were staring right up at Lichenstar and Flarestar. 

“I hope…StarClan…will accept me,” he wheezed, a thin stream of blood trickling from one of his nostrils. “After how my son…and daughter turned out…”

“Of course they’ll accept you,” said Flarestar, tenderly licking the old cat’s neck. “You fought very heroically.”

“You have a third kit,” Lichenstar gently reminded Redwing. “I’m sure Jumppaw is in StarClan, with Heatherbreeze, waiting for you.” 

This seemed to comfort Redwing, as he relaxed and let out a long sigh. 

“I think…I see her…” he gurgled, weakly spitting out some blood. “Heatherbreeze…have you come to guide me…to StarClan?” 

Redwing’s flank stopped moving, and he was silent. Lichenstar and Flarestar respectfully pressed their muzzles into their former deputy’s russet colored fur. 

“May StarClan light your path,” Lichenstar whispered.

Flarestar looked up and beckoned with her tail for the nearest warriors to come over, which happened to be Morningcloud and Dewshine. 

“Redwing is dead,” Flarestar told them solemnly. “Can you carry his body out of the camp?”

The two she-cats nodded and heaved the limp Redwing onto their backs. Lichenstar and Flarestar returned to the battle. The bear was standing still for the moment, panting heavily, foam dripping from its jaws. Its injured eye remained swollen shut. Then, with a furious howl, it began swiping at the warriors once more. The warriors furiously scrabbled up the bear’s sides, clawing and biting at any part of it they could get. Lichenstar joined Whiteflame and Flashpelt in slashing at one of the bear’s hind legs. The massive creature let out an exhausted groan, swinging its head in pain. 

“It’s weakening!” Lichenstar yowled to everyone. “A little more and it might give up!” 

Suddenly, the bear flashed out a paw, striking a ginger RiverClan tom. The warrior flopped to the ground, and then, in one swift movement, the bear grabbed him in his jaws and bit down hard.

“ _Leapfire!_ ” A sandy colored she-cat hurled herself at the bear, screeching. She was joined by another RiverClan warrior. The two of them bit and clawed at the bear’s chest until it dropped its bloodstained victim to the ground. The huge animal craned its neck, trying to bite at one of them. It nearly had the she-cat by the haunch when suddenly Lichenstar sprang into the air, slicing its nose with her claws. The bear roared and staggered backward, blood spraying from its fresh wound. The cats surrounded it, hissing and spitting as they cornered the bear against the wall of the ravine. For a moment, the creature’s beady black eyes glittered with rage, as if it were about to lunge at them all, but then, it turned around, and began climbing the wall of the ravine. 

“It’s retreating!” Joy surged through Lichenstar as she watched the bear scramble to the top and disappear into the trees above.

“WE HAVE WON!” Flarestar’s triumphant yowl was joined by several others. The warriors raised their muzzles to the sky, thanking StarClan that at last, it was over. ThunderClan had its camp back.


	17. Chapter 17

The warriors gathered just outside the camp, where the medicine cats looked over everyone’s wounds. Thankfully, no one seemed to be gravely injured. Smokepaw had a deep gash on his shoulder that would probably leave a scar, and Blackrain’s foreleg had been badly clawed, but their eyes were bright with victory. The dead warriors were lay to rest a ways away, in a warm patch of sunlight. Lichenstar walked over to where Lightstripe was lying next to Burningwind, his face buried in his son’s bloodstained fur. 

“He died a hero,” she said softly to Lightstripe. He raised his head slightly, his amber eyes clouded with grief.

“I hope StarClan will accept him…after what he did before,” he whispered hoarsely.

Lichenstar lowered her muzzle to Lighstripe’s ear and whispered, “They have. I saw StarClan briefly when I lost a life.” 

Lightstripe’s eyes brightened, and for a moment his face was joyful. But then, he buried his face back into Burningwind’s fur, pulling his son close to him with his forepaws. Sleetfall came walking over to join Lightstripe in vigil, along with Blazepaw and Rustpaw. Lichenstar let them be alone and went to check on her warriors.

“Is everyone alright?” she asked. “You all fought beautifully.” 

“Your father would have been so proud,” said Whiteflame, licking Flickerpaw and Smokepaw.

“Yeah! We showed that bear what for!” Flickerpaw held her head up and kinked her fire-colored tail over her back. 

“Do you think we could get our warrior names early because of this!?” Smokepaw asked Lichenstar. 

Lichenstar purred with amusement. “You’re not quite old enough yet, but I’m sure you and your sister will make fantastic warriors.” 

Flarestar and Splitstar came up to Lichenstar.

“That was a battle well fought,” said Splitstar, dipping her head to the two other leaders. 

“Thank you again for helping us,” Flarestar breathed. 

“Now I must get my Clan home,” said Splitstar. “We’ve lost two warriors, and we need to bury them.” Her mistmatched eyes clouded over briefly with pain, but then she flicked her tail and added, “Nonetheless, I don’t regret my decision to have RiverClan join the fight.” 

The black she-cat turned away, joining Graydusk as they led the RiverClan warriors away. 

The DawnClan warriors stayed in ThunderClan’s camp for a quarter moon in case the bear returned. Patrols were sent out every day to search for any sign of its presence. Fortunately, it seemed to have fled from the entire forest. Lichenstar went on several patrols, happy to hunt and check scent markers in ThunderClan’s territory just as she had long ago. Part of her did not want to leave—her warriors seemed to fit right into ThunderClan, sharing stories and showing each other battle moves. Flickerpaw and Smokepaw slept in the apprentice’s den with Blazepaw and Rustpaw and trained with them. And then, early one morning, as the sun began to rise and cast the ravine in the creamy light of dawn, Lichenstar knew it was time for her Clan to go home. 

“Do you really have to leave?” Silverlily brushed her muzzle against her daughter’s, her green eyes heavy with sadness.

“I’m afraid so, Mother,” said Lichenstar gently. “It was the will of StarClan that I build a new Clan far away.” 

“We’ll miss you,” said Hazelsun sadly as he came up with Cloverheart. 

Lichenstar touched noses with her half-siblings. “I’ll miss you too,” she said. “I’m so glad I got to meet you.” 

“You’re welcome to visit at any time,” said Flarestar. The two leaders rubbed up against each other, letting out bittersweet purrs as they said goodbye. 

“We will, someday,” Lichenstar promised. “And if you need us again, you know where to find us,” said Lichenstar, glancing over at Hazelsun and Cloverheart. 

Suddenly, Blazepaw came slowly walking over to Lichenstar. She twitched an ear in confusion as the young tom looked up at her shyly.

“Lichenstar…and Flarestar…I have something to ask you,” he said.

“What is it?” Lichenstar asked.

“I...I want to join DawnClan,” said Blazepaw.

“What!?” both Lichenstar and Flarestar cried. 

“It’s just that…I’ve never been a brave cat…until I met Flickerpaw,” said Blazepaw. He turned his head as Flickerpaw came walking up behind him, a curious look on her face. 

“I want to keep training with her…she’s my best friend,” said Blazepaw. “So Lichenstar…is it okay if I go with you and your warriors?”

Flickerpaw gasped, her ginger tail sticking up straight in shock. “Do you really mean it, Blazepaw!?”

“Well, Blazepaw, if that is what your heart is telling you to do then it’s alright with me,” said Flarestar. “But I’m not sure how your mother will feel about this.”

“I’ve already talked with Sleetfall about it,” said Blazepaw. “She said she’s sad that I’m leaving, but if I’ll be happier living in DawnClan than in ThunderClan, she won’t stop me.”  
The apprentice walked over to Patchwhisker, who was nearby. The black and white tom had a hint of hurt in his eyes. 

“Patchwhisker, you’ve been a great mentor to me,” said Blazepaw, dipping his head. “But I have to go. I’ll always remember you.” 

“And I’ll always remember you,” said Patchwhisker, licking Blazepaw’s head. “You’ve grown so much in such a short time, and I’m proud of you. Keep training hard, okay?”

“Of course I will,” Blazepaw promised. 

“I can’t believe you’re coming with us!” Flickerpaw jumped up and down. “This is going to be so great!”

All of ThunderClan gathered at the entrance of the camp to see DawnClan off. Sleetfall pressed up against Blazepaw for a few long moments, giving her son’s head a loving lick.  
“You will visit sometime, won’t you?” she said in a thick voice, her blue eyes shining sadly. 

“Yes I will, Mother,” Blazepaw promised. 

“You better be a fierce warrior and not a wimpy apprentice when I see you next,” said Rustpaw with a purr, flicking his brother with his tail. 

"I will," said Blazepaw. "I'll become fearless, like our father." 

“Hmm…you’ll need a new mentor,” Lichenstar realized. She turned to Flashpelt. “Would you like to mentor Blazepaw?”

“Sure!” the ginger tabby tom’s yellow eyes lit up. 

“Alright, DawnClan,” said Lichenstar. “Let’s head out.” 

“Have a safe trip!” Cricketleap called out to them as they made their way through the gorse tunnel, which had been repaired somewhat. 

Lichenstar ran through the forest she’d grown up in one last time, cherishing the feel of the warm sun on her back and the smell of dewy grass. Skygaze was at her side, her blue eyes shining brightly in the shade of the trees. 

_StarClan, thank you for letting me see my old home again,_ said Lichenstar silently.


End file.
